Freewill Highschool
by WhatTheAirgear
Summary: Dean Winchester is the linebacker for the football team at Freewill highschool. In order to continue playing, he needs to bring up his grades. He was fine with that, until he learned he'd be tutored by Castiel Novak, the college-bound freak. But when they fall in love on a dare, and bring their relationship further than intended, the consequences seem small. [Destiel AU]
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat down at the tutor's desk, dropping his textbooks so they made a loud bang noise.

The tutor, Castiel looked up from his work. "Why are you here?"

"I need math and science, and all that other stuff up here." He pointed to his head. "Because if I don't pass these finals, then I don't pass the grade, and I'm kicked off the varsity team."

Dean was an obvious jock, who played football instead of doing his class work. He had always picked on Castiel during the classes they had together, and now Cas instantly stood, walking out of the libra

" ! Did you assign me as Dean's tutor?"

She nodded, not looking away from the computer she typed on.

"But why? He doesn't pay attention at all, to anything I say! How am I supposed to teach him anything?"

The librarian sighed, and turned towards Castiel. "You're the only one I could think of that could ever shove a word into that boy's brain. You can do it, and that's why I chose you."

Cas shook his head. "I can try, but when he fails his classes, he'll come after me."

The teacher smiled lightly. "I don't think that's the way this will play out. You're too smart to let that pull you down."

Cas smiled, sadly. "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

He placed his hand on the door knob that would lead to the study room.

Dean Winchester. Taught by Castiel Novak. It wouldn't work unless he could convince Dean how important his studies were.

He shook his head. "I'm crazy." He mumbled, and entered the room.

He instantly felt regret as he watched Dean tear off pages of his notebook, using them to make baskets in the trashcan.

"Stop!" Cas grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him off of the notebook. "You'll need most of those pages you know!" He looked down at the torn book, only a few pages left in it. "You're lucky I have a spare." He reached into his bag and handed Dean a new spiral notebook.

"Listen Novak. I don't need you lecturing me. I need to learn something. So do whatever you're supposed to do."

Castiel's anger sparked. His electric blue eyes flashed a shade darker.

"I'm not your victim. I'm going to teach you because I want to, not because some dumb jock told me to!"

Dean stood, his own green eyes staring hard and unforgiving at Castiel Novak, who was about to be a victim.

"Don't ever say anything like that to me again. Geek nerd."

No matter how angry Cas was then, he burst into laughter after trying to hold it back.

"What? What's so funny?"

Castiel's laughter subsided, and he smiled funnily at Dean Winchester. 'Geek nerd'.

"Are you laughing at me?" Dean took a step forward. As Castiel sat back down.

"No. I'm laughing at your stupidity."

Dean lifted Castiel by the collar of his shirt. "Listen Novak." He said, a trickle of fear curling across Cas, but his eyes met the green ones on even ground, even as he was being held up by the boy before him.

"If you say one more thing, I'll kill you."

Cas didn't doubt him.

"Now teach me something." He set Castiel down, and sat next to him.

Cas didn't say a word as he opened up one of the textbooks in front of him. Geometry. Easy. He took that in freshman year.

He pointed towards the words on the page, still not speaking.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Smart ass." Cas could see him smile, no matter how slightly.

He told Dean all about the different proofs, reflexive property, Angle-Side-Angle, and congruency of sides and angles. Dean tried to listen, and Castiel helped him to take notes.

"This doesn't make any sense at all." Dean sighed, placing his head in his hands. "I'm going to fail, aren't I?"

Castiel awkwardly placed a hand on the football player's shoulder. "No. I'll make sure you get to play next year." They both smiled, and Castiel knew he could at least get a few things into the brain of the boy who sat beside him. "Dean. The jock looked up, and scooted back a little as their faces almost touched. So did Cas. "I promise."

Dean nodded, and started to doodle on the side of his notes.

Cas cast him a sideways glance. "We'll do more tomorrow." He looked up at the clock next to the window. 2:48 Tutoring ended at 2:30.

The jock stood. "Good. I got to get to practice. See ya, Novak."

For the first time ever, Castiel was fine with the nickname. He knew he and Dean could never be friends, or anything more than bully and victim, but he could try to be a tutor, too.

"Bye." Cas and Dean went opposite ways outside of the library. One to the sidewalk to walk home, the other to the football field.

"Hey Dean! Thought you'd be late!" A few of his teammates were laughing and rough housing.

"Dean!"

"Hey!"

A few of them called out.

Nicholas, or 'nick', looked around the field. "Now we're just waiting on coach."

Nick walked over to Dean, smiling smugly.

"So... Your tutor super cute?"

"Uh, yeah. Sexy and cute." Dean laughed along with them, and they patted him on the back.

A few of the players whispered to each other, and then passed it on to Nicholas, who smirked.

"The entire team thinks you should date your tutor."

Dean laughed. "I don't think she's interested."

He couldn't let them know he had a guy for a tutor, much less Novak.

"Then make her interested." Nick laughed, and shoved Dean's shoulder. "Bring her out to practice on valentine's day. We'll see how cute and sexy she is."

Dean smiled, and shoved him back playfully.

What am I going to do?

He had already asked the librarian to switch him. She said no, that it wasn't possible. He couldn't bring any girl he'd made out with; she'd just deny being his tutor.

Valentine's day is under a month away, Dean thought.

He played through the rest of practice, but he felt a deep clench in his gut. He planned out possibilities. Getting Cas to dress as a girl on a dare or something, bringing him down to the field, ask him to stay away from the team...

No... He decided, shuddering. He couldn't kiss Novak. There was nothing for him to do except bring Castiel on Valentine's day. Maybe he could say his tutor was swapped last minute. He hoped it would play out fine.

After practice, he walked toward the parking lot, opening the door to his Impala. He started the engine, and began to drive home. Halfway to his neighborhood, he pulled over.

"Hey Novak! Need a ride?"

Castiel slid into the '67 Impala's passenger seat.

"Where to?" Dean asked, tapping his hand against the steering wheel nervously. If he was going to get Cas to do this favor, he'd need to be nicer than he was at the tutor meeting.

Cas looked over to Dean, surprised. "I live right next door to you."

Dean's memory sparked, seeing Castiel in the summer, and all throughout the year.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, focusing back on the road.

"It's alright..." Cas said, feeling awkwardly out of place in Dean Winchester's car.

"D-dean?" Cas muttered, embarrassed.

"Hmm?" Dean looked over.

"Why did you...?"

"Offer you a ride?" He asked.

"Umm... Yeah. Why are you being nice to me?" Castiel blushed, shamed and embarrassed to be someone like himself in Dean Winchester's 'Baby'. "I just don't get it. You were upset earlier, weren't you?"

Dean sighed as he turned into their neighborhood.

"I guess so, yeah. But why can't I be nice now?"

He parked in the fifth house down, and they both got out. Dean smiled across the hood of the car.

Cas's eyebrows raised and he looked away. "Thanks I guess..."

Dean looked over to Castiel's house, then back to his. "Well, see you tomorrow, Cas."

Dean walked up to his house, leaving Castiel to walk back to his own.

Damn it!

Instead of being nice, he had scared him. How?

He opened the door to his house, tossing his book bag to the side. He was about to head to the couch for TV, when he saw the notebook Cas gave him slide out of the open pocket. He picked it up, and sat down at the dining table, and read them.

He, Dean Winchester, Line-backer for the football team at Freewill High school, studied his notes. And for the first and not the last time, he learned something from his tutoring.

The next day Castiel woke up, got dressed and combed through his messy hair. He grabbed a bagel while packing his bag, and opened the front door, ready to walk out. He stared at Dean, who stood on his front porch, seeming like he was just about to knock. Cas almost closed the door, but Dean caught it.

"Novak, I'm not here to hurt you." He sighed. Still being scary. "I was going to offer you another ride."

Cas stared at his hand, then back at Dean. He looked off somewhere behind Dean.

"I don't know." Dean leaned abut around Cas, trying to get a peek inside his house but Cas quickly stepped forward and shut the door behind him. Dean and Cas were touching, Cas being pressed against the door. Dean automatically took a step back.

What the hell was that?

"Sorry!" Cas held his backpack tighter, and ran past Dean. "See ya!" He shouted behind him.

Dean ran a hand across his head. What did he just feel? When he and Cas were that close... And why was Castiel acting strange?

He thought these things as he walked back to his house and climbed back into his impala. He shook off the feeling, and put his car into reverse, then drive as he set off for school.

He passed by Castiel, who seemed to be limping. He was holding his book bag weird too.

Dean pulled over next to him and he looked up, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Dean opened his car door and got out. He bent down, yanking up the pant leg. Bruises lined Castiel's leg and when Dean looked closer, his arms and chest too.

"Cas... What happened to you?"

He looked away, but Dean grabbed his shoulder. "Novak. What the hell, man?"

Cas didn't speak, even as Dean took him to the Impala. He sat him in the passenger seat, but Castiel still didn't speak or move.

Dean drove off again, except this time his passenger spoke.

"Dean... Have you ever made a mistake?"

"Too many to count." He admitted. "Most of them were girls." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Dean I made a big one. And now I'm being punished for it."

"Novak. Tell me what happened."

He breathed in deep, and exhaled, all the while staring straight ahead.

"Dean. Do you remember 2 years ago when Joey Lucifer got thrown in jail?"

"Yeah. He was selling drugs and beer. Someone left an anonymous tip to the police and he was arrested."

Castiel went silent.

"Cas. Tell me you didn't..."

"Didn't what? Do what's right?"

"I understand what's right and what's wrong, but you put Joey Lucifer in jail. He never forgets-"

Dean stomped on the brakes, lucky there weren't card behind them.

He turned to Cas.

"I'm going to kick Joey's ass."

Castiel looked away. "Don't. He'll come after me again."

"He'll come after you either way. Novak. Let me help."

He stepped on the gas, and they shot forward toward the school parking lot. Castiel was silent until they parked.

"You can try, but promise me you won't get in trouble."

Dean nodded. "I'll try."

Castiel got out of the parked car. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean Winchester didn't know how he became friends with Castiel Novak, the really smart one, but he knew they would remain friends. He had almost forgotten about approaching valentine's day.

The first period bell rang just as Dean entered the room.

"Mr. Winchester. You can start by explaining what CPCTC stands for."

Dean looked to the side, seeing Castiel's expectant face. He had told him yesterday.

Dean tried to remember. "Congruent Triangle... Parts of a triangle..."

"Please take a seat, Dean." The teacher pointed to the back of the class.

Dean ripped a small corner from his notebook, writing a message on it.

Castiel felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see Dean handing him a piece of paper. Castiel opened it.

'Sorry'

He was glad that Dean remembered at least some of the definition. He was about to write something else on the paper.

"Mr. Novak. Pay attention."

His head shot up and he glanced over to Dean, who had the faintest laugh on his lips.

Cas paid attention for the rest of class, trying not to be distracted by the jock that attempted to talk to him. By the end of class, instead of writing notes, he had accidentally written most of Dean's words instead of the teacher's.

He rolled his eyes. He'd just get it out of the textbook tonight.

Dean came up behind Cas. "Hey later can you give me the notes?"

"I didn't get to take any." Cas glared at him, pointing out the obvious reason why.

They split up, Dean heading to Team Sports and Castiel to Computing Factors class.

They didn't say goodbye. Didn't wave. And Castiel Novak knew their short-term friendship had ended. Especially since Cas wanted nothing to do with the trouble maker. And he felt that Dean had no intention of being anywhere near the college bound student.

Cas felt slight sadness at this, but he paid it no mind. Dean was with the 'in' crowd, popular, being able to use anyone and stab them in the back after they were through their usefulness. Novak wasn't stupid.

The next period went fine for both, except for the constant winking from Dean's football buddies, who constantly nagged him about his relationship with his tutor.

And Dean began to think more and more about Castiel Novak. How he was 'dating' his tutor. He had thought about it, with the constant talk about dating his tutor, but he knew Cas was a guy. And Dean was straighter than a pole.

The lunch bell rang, and the students seemed to rush for the cafeteria. Dean and Cas walked to the media center, lunch in hands.

"Okay we have 30 minutes to get you prepared for the test next period." Cas plopped down his lunch tray and textbooks. "Ready?"

Dean nodded. He couldn't stop thinking about being gay. He always hated gay-ness. He wasn't a fag, so why couldn't he stop thinking about it?

Castiel spoke vividly, pointing at the paper multiple times, and Dean continued to think about the boy before him. Castiel Novak.

Castiel Novak had bright blue eyes, messy brown hair, and was the smartest person he'd ever spoken to. Castiel's voice began to be drowned out behind Dean's thoughts.

If I was gay I wouldn't be on the football team. If I was gay, I wouldn't have made out with Tori Langdon 2 days ago in the janitors closet. If I was gay... I'd want to go out with Castiel Novak.

Cas frowned. "Are you listening?"

Dean was staring at him intently, but it didn't look like he was catching a word.

"Dean!"

"Huh?" Dean shook his head.

His sexuality was straight as a pole, true. But Castiel was the car that bent that pole; that crashed into it and sent it into a bent spiral.

"Sorry..." Dean mumbled.

"Don't be." Cas smiled. "You'll learn this, I promise."

The bell rang then, signaling them to leave lunch and get back to class. Castiel packed up his books and threw away his empty tray.

"Bye Dean!"

"See ya, Novak."

Their last period, English, approached quickly. Dean had failed his history test, since he hadn't heard anything Cas had told him.

"Hello class. If you look at the agenda, you'll see today we're doing story writing. Your prompt: Write about a different side of you. Begin."

A girl raised her hand. "Mr... Can we make ourselves anything we want?"

"No." He stated. "I don't want to see who you want to date. I want to see who you wouldn't date. I want to see people you hate become your friends. The opposite side of you. That's what I want on this paper."

Cas glanced at Dean at the same time Dean looked over to Cas. They both looked away quickly, knowing they would e in each other's stories. Complete opposites.

Castiel planned out his story. He planned to write where he and his best friend Dean were hanging out at a club with a bunch of girls.

The teacher peeked over Castiel's shoulder. He bent down to whisper to him. "You hang out with Dean already. Maybe not with girls at a club, but why not add a little more of a relationship? You don't have to feel like you like him."

The problem was that Castiel did like Dean Winchester.

The teacher moved casually, to Dean's desk.

"You've only written that you weren't on the football team. You are studying with Cas. But he's your tutor and you do study together. Write about something you know you can't do with him in this life."

The problem was that the thing Dean wanted to do with Cas was very possible for him to do.

Dean scratched out his previous story, and the teacher walked by Castiel's desk again, pleasantly finding that they were uncomfortably writing about each other.

After the period ended, he watched the two students leave together for the library.

Two other teachers entered his room, for their Friday staff meeting.

One of the teachers laughed. "Those two would make a cute couple."

"Except they both think they're straight."

The other teacher spoke up. "To be honest, I only started thinking about them today when I saw them in the media center, studying together."

The teachers shared a knowing smile.

Dean stared out the window while Castiel talked on and on about the revolutionary war, and the spread of language relative to distance and blah blah blah... Dean couldn't pay attention. A question was burning his mind.

"What'd you write about?"

"Huh?" Cas looked up from his work. "In English?"

"Yeah."

Castiel's face changed to a bright shade of pink. "I...I... I just... I don't know... The teacher..."

Dean looked over, interested now. "What'd you write?"

"Nothing..." Cas went back to his work.

"C'mon. Tell me."

"No!"

Dean's eyes shifted to Castiel's backpack. He slid it to his feet with his leg, and opened it.

"Hold on, my pencil broke."

Cas didn't pay him any mind.

Dean looked through the folders and notebooks until he found the green one marked for English.

He pulled out the latest paper and noticed his name written multiple times.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Cas grabbed for the paper, but Dean held it away from him, holding back the weaker and shorter boy.

He read through as much as he could. He ended up laughing. This looks like the exact thing my teacher told me to write.

He handed the paper back to Cas, who held it tightly, and then shoved it into his bag, face red.

Dean sat back down in his chair, trying to hold back his laugh, while

Cas blushed profusely. He went back to his notes, completely ignoring Dean.

Dean pulled out his books, trying to study along with Cas.

"I don't want to teach you anymore." Cas mumbled.

"Novak, come on. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know."

Cas ignored him again, reading on through his social studies notes.

Dean grabbed Cas's arm. "Please don't be angry."

Cas jumped slightly as Dean touched him, but he did nothing.

Dean felt his heart pound faster.

What the hell? He asked himself. He'd only felt this way during sports. His heart rushed faster and faster. He reacted on instinct, when Cas turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked, as Dean leaned closer to him. His head backed away from Dean's approaching one, but when Dean's lips landed on his, Castiel pushed forward, with the same amount of force. Dean's hand ran through Cas's hair and came to land on the back of his neck.

I'm gay.

Cas felt Dean's lips touch his, and he instantly accepted the feelings he'd been desperately trying to hide. He never thought that Dean, the Dean, would ever become gay. He never knew that he could become gay either.

Their lips broke apart, foreheads touching. Both of them breathed unevenly. Both if their hearts pounded in sync and Dean's hand still held onto Cas's neck.

"D-dean?"

"Cas."

Both of them smiled, laughing slightly.

"You know, I always thought I would end up with a girl."

"So did I." Cas's hand rested on Dean's shoulder.

Then Castiel pulled away suddenly. "But what about... The football team?"

Dean knew that if anyone found out that him and Cas were like... This... He'd be kicked off the team.

Cas fidgeted awkwardly. "I don't want to take that away from you."

"Novak. Cas. I don't care. No one has to find out, okay?"

He kissed Cas again, this time softer and sweeter.

Cas smiled gladly. "Good."

Dean glanced up at the clock. 2:57.

"Shit."

Cas looked up at the clock. Practice began at 3.

"I'll pack your bag and meet you at the Impala. Go."

"Thanks, Novak!"

Dean rushed out of the media center, a new happiness driving him forward. He had kissed Castiel. He was gay. He passed by Tori, but didn't wink at her like he usually would. He kept on towards the football field.

Nick and the other guys teased him for being late.

"Lost track of time?" Nicholas laughed, winking. "You must have got it good."

Dean laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah."

Nick patted him on the back. "Nice. Being her on v-day. We wanna meet her. Heh. Cute, and smart, huh?"

Dean smiled, ignoring the 'her' part. "Yeah."

He practiced football, and they played pretty well. He played far better than he would on a normal day, with the motivation of Castiel watching from the parking lot.

After practice, he went back to the Impala to find Cas sitting on the hood, still staring at the football field.

He turned his head at Dean's approach. "I used to never watch football. But it looks fun."

Dean sat next to him, their shoulders touching. They let the silence fill the gap between them.

"Hey so, Cas. Wanna come over Tomorrow?"

"Saturday?" Cas threw away his plan to study. "S-sure!" He stuttered, smiling shyly.

"We'll then..." Dean looked over to Cas, smiling jokingly. "Need a ride?"

"I don't need one... But I would like one."

"Shut up and get in the car, nerd."

"Fine, jock."

Dean had just asked Castiel in a date. Not a real date, more like a hangout, but they were both new to being in relationship with a guy... What would be considered a date? Castiel laughed internally, thinking this.

Dean and Castiel were now official, even if not publicly. He had no idea how it happened. But now they were together, and Cas couldn't help but smile along with Dean. Classic rock poured from the radio, and Dean sang along, but no matter how obnoxious it got, Castiel hummed along.

They were a match made in Heaven: Castiel the angel, Dean the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was standing on the doorstep of Dean's house, feeling uneasy. He raised a hand, and hesitantly knocked. He had promised to come over, but that didn't mean he was entirely comfortable. He had never been too close to Dean's house and he was worried he would screw it up.

Dean opened the door a short time after Cas's knock.

"Shh... Okay turns out my dad is home, so we have to be quiet."

Cas nodded, and snuck quietly behind Dean.

"Who was it?" A rough voice sounded from the other room.

"They had the wrong address!" Dean called back. They both climbed the stairs quietly. Cas almost tripped until Dean caught him, both of their heads snapping to the living room to see if his father had noticed. The house was silent except for their light breaths.

"Why can't your dad see me?" he whispered, once they were up in his room.

Dean rolled his eyes and they both sat on his bed. "You don't have to whisper. He said no one over today. But whatever."

"I don't want to cause any trouble..." Cas looked down at his hands, embarrassed.

"As long as we're not caught, we're fine."

Dean leaned back, hands behind his head. "So what do you want to do?"

Cas still sat stiff on the side of the bed, unmoving. "I don't know."

"How about a movie, or music or something?"

"Sure." He said, still tense.

"Alright Cas, what's wrong?" Dean propped himself up on one elbow.

He hesitated. "It's just... It feels so weird to be here... I've never really 'hung out' with someone before, especially not at their house..."

"Well if you've done it at your house, even for some stupid party, it's the same. We-"

Dean paused, and grabbed Cas's arm, pushing him into the closet.

"Dean, wha-"

"Shh!" Dean shut the closet door, and jumped onto his bed, turning on the TV.

"Dean." A voice sounded from the other side of the door. The doorknob turned and opened, and through the slits in the white closet door, Cas got his first view of Dean's father.

John Winchester wore a dark suit, and a matching tie. His head and face was covered with dark hair, and his eyes were dark as well. Everything about him was dark, even his personality.

"I'm leaving for work. Don't do anything stupid." He paused. "And study. Soon you'll be taking over the family business, if your brother doesn't take it over first. I don't want to see you grow up stupid."

"Sam? When is he getting back?" He asked excitedly.

"Sometime next week. Are we done now?"

"Yeah. Bye dad!"

Castiel's heart ached for Dean. He knew Dean wanted to do anything but disappoint his father, but watching John now, Cas knew that Dean couldn't even if he sold his soul.

His father left, and Dean leapt off the bed. "Novak? Sorry!" He opened the closet door, and Cas tumbled out.

"Ow..." He rubbed his shoulder blade, which had been crushed against a shelf.

Dean looked worried, so he stood and smiled. "I'm good!"

Dean sighed in relief. "Good. Well, did you hear dad?"

"He's leaving?"

"Yep. You know what that means?"

"Um... What?"

Dean smiled triumphantly. "Let's throw some big party. Dad will probably be back tomorrow afternoon, so we'd have enough time for cleanup if we did it tonight."

Cas's heart skipped a beat. If Dean called over his friends, they would question why he was here, and they would be jerks, just like at school. They'd probably be upset with Dean, too.

"Dean... What if they..."

"What if they what?"

He was silent.

"Cas. The entire school won't be showing up. I'll invite the entire school, but not all of them will show up." Dean smiled, proud for that lame excuse and raised his hand for a high-five. Castiel's hand stayed low, against his side.

"Don't leave me hanging!"

"Dean, I've never been to a party."

His eyebrows rose. "Never? What about study-parties?"

"No..." He blushed, and turned away. Who would go to a party that could lead to drunk, high, and pregnant guests?

Dean laughed. "Well, there's a first for everything. I think dad had beer in the fridge if you wanted to try some. I think it's pretty damn good."

While dean called his friends, Cas excused himself to the restroom. He looked into the mirror. He hadn't been truthful to Dean, which he knew was wrong, but Dean had seemed so excited to have a party. The truth was, Castiel had been to a party similar to the one about to happen. He had been completely humiliated the entire time. That was around the time Joey Lucifer had started to bully him, throwing him against the ground, and continuing with verbal and physical abuse. The day after, Cas had called the police, but they couldn't do anything about it. So he reported Joey for the next crime; drugs and alcohol. Two days after, Joey had been sent to jail, but now he was out, and Joey Lucifer came to every party. Castiel bit his lip as he exited the bathroom, his stomach uneasy.

"Cas! Everyone's getting here at 7! It's 6 now. Want to listen to some Metallica, while we wait?"

Cas nodded, happy through his fear. Only an hour. He was afraid, but he wouldn't ruin Dean's excitement.

Dean was talking animatedly, showing Cas some of the many cassette tapes he had, filled with classic rock albums and singles. Cas smiled, nodded, and tried to have fun, desperately hoping he was wrong. Desperately hoping that Dean's party wouldn't be a bad one. He was a rule follower, and he always knew Dean was a bad one, but he still had hope.

The doorbell reverberated through the house. Both of them sat there, unmoving. Their time was up, and they'd have to go back to acting how they would if they weren't in a relationship. Dean kissed him, savoring the love that ran between them, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Cas..." He smiled, and he grinned back.

"I'll see you during the party." They kissed one more time, then Dean races downstairs to open the door, turning up the radio to blast throughout the house.

Cas stood by the bottom of the stairs, watching the room fill quickly. He pushed through the crowd into the living room, and looked around for anything to do. What _was_ he supposed to do at these things? Especially if there was no one to talk to?

The door was propped open, and Castiel could see people sitting out on the lawn. He pushed towards the door, hoping to get a little personal space. Girls were already taking off their tops, and a few had tried to pick him up. He passed by them effortlessly, uninterested. He really didn't understand why Dean liked these things so much. They were crowded, full of testosterone and hormones, drunken people, and slutty girls.

Castiel made it outside and looked around. A little ways away, Joey Lucifer stood, surrounded by girls and a few of his guy friends. He smiled wickedly as he watched Castiel. His brown-blonde spiky hair, and cold, dark eyes, gave him away immediately.

Cas ucked behind a few people, careful not to look directly at Lucifer, but despite his efforts to remain unseen, they locked eyes.

Cas tried to make himself as small as possible as he snuck around the back of the house. Lucifer excused himself from his group and stepped around to the back of the house, where Cas walked quickly away.

"Castiel Novak. I thought I told you to run."

He spun on his heel, glaring at Lucifer. He knew he wouldn't be able to land a punch, or even a tap on Joey, but he stood confident.

"Go away, Lucifer." He started to slowly back away as Joey approached more quickly.

His head was snapped to the side as a punch collided with his jaw, then tripped on his own feet.

"Do you know how long I spent in the prison, waiting for this?" He placed a foot on Cas's chest.

Joey picked up Cas by the collar of his tee, and punched him again, twice. He pushed Cas onto the ground again, and kicked him in the side of the head.

Castiel shot a leg up at random, and it collided with Joey.

"You little shit!" He shouted, grabbing Cas by the shoulder and lifting him to his feet, only to throw him against the side of the house.

Cas held on to the wall for support as another fist came launching towards the center of his face.

Dean ran back up the stairs. "Cas?" He looked around the house, trying to find his friend. "Cas?" He shouted. He was in the middle of going outside when Nicholas came up behind him. "Wicked party, Dean." He patted him on the shoulder.

Dean only paid half attention. "Sorry Nick, looking for some babes to bounce." He winked at his friend, close to breaking out of the mask, his head screaming for Castiel Novak. He pushed past the crowd, until he ended up outside. He walked around the sides of the house.

_Please be here, Cas. What the hell happened?_

Cas slid to the ground, his back against the wall. He had left a splash of his blood on the wall, and Lucifer laughed cruelly. "Listen Novak, leave town. Next time, I swear I'll kill you."

Joey walked away, leaving Cas hurt and broken.

Dean rushed around to the back of the house and spotted Cas.

"Cas?" He asked surprised, then spotted Joey. He acted on instinct, tackling him. He grabbed Joey by the arm and flung him onto the street before punching him in the gut. He gave him a black eye as a reminder. "**Get the hell out of here!**" He shouted, then rushed back to Cas.

"Novak! Cas, are you okay? Talk to me!" He asked frantically.

Cas smiled sadly up at Dean, blood dripping down his face.

"Dean." He said, weakly.

Dean locked lips with Cas, hugging him, tears dripping down his face. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! What do I do?"

He practically threw Cas into the impala, honking his horn to get people out of his way as he sped Cas off towards the hospital. He called Nicholas at the party. "The cops are on their way, get everyone out."

He wasn't about to let them be in his house with him gone.

"Cas. I'm sorry." His eyes were wet. Cas looked over at him. He tried to speak, but it caught in his throat, and his face pounded, the horrible headache spreading across his skull. He looked into the rear-view mirror, examining the damage. He would have gasped if he could have. Half of his face was swollen, his nose looking broken, blood still freshly pouring down his face. He could barely feel the pain, probably because it had gone numb. the front of his shirt was covered in his own blood.

After a while, Castiel began to feel light headed, and ended up passing out.

"Cas. Cas? Cas wake up. Novak!" Dean reached a hand to shake Castiel's shoulder. "Damn it." He mumbled, pressing the gas harder. He didn't turn on the radio like he normally would. Instead, he focused on the road, keeping one hand on Castiel's arm.

Cas woke up, blinding lights all around the ceiling. "Dean?"

A nurse came to him. "You can't receive visitors right now, honey. Your brother is in the waiting room."

"He's not my brother... My boyfriend..."

She dabbed a cotton ball against his face, peroxide or alcohol, by the burning feeling in his cuts, nodding along to what he said. "Cute." she said, and smiled down at him.

Cas looked down, he was still in his clothes, and he sat up. The nurse left, leaving him alone in the cold room.

He looked over to the door as it opened and closed again, and Dean smiled at him. Cas laughed, his voice scratchy and his voice hoarse. Dean sat on the hospital bed beside him. "You alright?"

He nodded, playing with the sheets. "I thought they weren't letting in visitors?"

Dean chuckled. "Since when have I ever listened to someone? I heard nothing was broken. Jut a lot of swelling, bleeding, and bruising."

Cas laughed, and their hands clasped, as they leaned against each other.

"Castiel Novak." Dean said, staring up at the roof. "I'm sorry. I should have just chilled at the house with you, shouldn't have called over all those people. I don't know who told Joey to come. I'm…" He cut himself off, feeling guilty.

"No, it was fun until that happened…"

Dean sighed, meeting Cas's eyes. "Well it won't happen again." Dean leaned closer to Cas, and they both began to close their eyes, anticipating the kiss that came next.

"I-" a small and nervous laugh came from the open door. Cas and Dean turned suddenly, both blushing.

The nurse's face was bright red. "You're free to check out, ."

Both boys stood, and Dean stuffed his hands into his pockets, while Castiel looked away. They left the hospital, and as soon as they were in the car, they kissed, sweet and long, glad that everything was all right.

"Cas, next time I swear I won't take my eyes off you."

Castiel laughed lightly. "It's fine, Dean."

Dean was completely serious. "No. It's not. I thought he broke your nose, I thought he gave you a concussion or coma thing or something, and I... I just couldn't... I had no idea what to do…"

Dean's left hand tightened on the steering wheel, while the other held on Castiel's hand tightly, as if to ensure he was okay.

"Dean."

He turned toward Castiel, visibly upset with himself. "Cas, I'm-"

"I love you." Cas looked away, his ears turning red.

Dean smiled, "I love you too." Their kiss lingered, and they rode home in silence, that silence being filled with their last spoken words.

They pulled into Dean's driveway.

"Hey so Cas. Abbadon is reopening, and I was wondering if you'd wanna go, Thursday?"

"Isn't the reopening during school?"

Dean nodded. "But if you don't want to, that's fine. We can go after school too."

Cas laughed. He was doing things he normally never would do, now that he was doing it with Dean Winchester. "Let's do it!"

Dean smiled, and their hands clasped.

"And thanks, Dean."

"Hmm? For what?"

"Well for starters, you took care of me. Also, you kicked Lucifer's ass."

Dean smiled. "And I'd do it again. Especially the kick ass part."

They both laughed.

The only thing they hadn't realized from that night, was who had been watching.

Tori, Dean's ex, had watched them kiss after the bloody episode with Lucifer.

_Dean. You left me for a faggot?_

She had smiled wickedly, and pressed her body against the side of the house, out of sight, planning her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: HEY GUYS. OK so I know it _seems_ like it's nearing the end of the story, but it's not! Actually, there's still a long way to go, so never fear, long-story is here! Well anyways... Enjoy!**

Tori leaned against the blue lockers, smiling at the approaching Lucifer, who opened the door until it almost smashed into her face. She flinched a little, thanking who ever invented hinges, then knocked lightly on the metal door.

Joey slammed his locker shut, glaring at her. "What, Vargas?"

Tori Vargas smiled wickedly. "I heard you have a problem with Castiel Novak. And a little trouble with Dean Winchester?"

He reopened his locker, stuffing things into it and his bag. "Yeah, so?"

"So… I want to help you."

"Girls like you only talk to guys like me if you want something done. What do you want?"

"Revenge on a gay ass hole."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, slipping a box of cigarettes into the front of his back pack. "What do I get?"

"The gay ass hole is Dean Winchester. Bonus is the other fag, Cas."

Joey grinned, finally interested. "Any more information?"

"They're gay together."

He laughed. "Oh, this is gold. Can't he be tossed off the team for that?"

Tori nodded, picking a small speck off of her acrylic nails. "Yep. So… I take that as a yes?"

"What's the plan?"

"I'll leave that to you." She dug in her purse for her lip gloss, and applied it heavily. "Have fun!" She sashayed away, her high heels clopping against the linoleum.

Dean and Cas walked into the school together, far enough apart to look like they're not together, but close enough to be within arm's length. They both filed into their geometry classroom, sitting down in their assigned seats, Dean directly behind Cas.

The bell rang and the teacher looked down at her papers, standing up from her desk.

"Pop quiz everyone!" The teacher said excitedly as the bell rang.

The groan was in unison for the entire class. She frowned, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"On a Monday?" Someone said, upset, from the front of the room.

"Yes, on a Monday. It's not so bad!" She said, as she passed out the papers. "Don't flip your papers over until I say go." She turned her back to take attendance, and Dean leaned up to Cas's ear.

"Cas." He mumbled.

Castiel ignored him, his eyebrows furrowing.

Go away Dean! He thought angrily.

Something tapped his shoulder, probably a pencil, and he still refused to look. Dean continued to pester him.

Cas felt Dean's desk bump his as he leaned over it, then warmth rushed over Cas's face and neck as Dean whispered in his ear.

"Dean Winchester? Do you have something you 'd like to share?"

"No Ms. Ruby."

"Hmph." She looked at him, annoyed. "You may begin."

The sound of papers being flipped over sounded throughout the classroom.

"And remember, this is a class copy so don't write on it."

Ms. Ruby might not have heard what Deans said, but Cas did.

" It's adorable when you try to ignore me."

Why does he think that? Cas thought frantically, his pencil flying through the math. He raised his hand to turn in the quiz after seven minutes.

"Eight minutes left everyone."

Most everyone had finished except for the slower kids. Dean included.

Cas silently hoped Dean had taken his time on the equations. Finding the exterior angles seemed to be his greatest struggle.

The clock seemed to tick by slowly, and Cas looked round the room, bored. He read the same posters over and over again, examining each one, but after doing this for just about half the year, he was running out of ways to keep his mind occupied.

How do you live your life when nobody's watching?

There's a fine line between passing and achieving.

There was homework?

Don't tell me the sky's the limit when there are footprints on the moon.

He read each one in turn, examining the accompanied pictures. None of them were inspiring at all. They were quotes and simple phrases that didn't ignite his creativity or education at all.

"Alright, times up. Put your quizzes in the black basket and for the rest of the period, get started on the practice questions for chapter seven."

Backpacks unzipped and notebooks were brought out. A girl raised her hand in the front of the room, and the teacher nodded to her. "Yes?"

"Can we work in groups?" She turned to the girl across the room from her and they gave each other a smile and thumbs up.

The teacher sighed, knowing those two would make a bad work group. "Turn to the person next to you and work with them. Cas glanced to both sides of him. One person was absent, and the other four in his row had already grouped up.

"Cas." The teacher smiled towards him. "Why don't you work with… she looked around him, looking for a good group. "Oh, don't you know Dean? Dean, why aren't you working with Josh like you should?" She helped them to push three desks together.

"Miss, I told you I was going to an optometrist this period." Josh complained. "Plus, I don't want to work with Dean!"

"Josh! That's not okay!" She said, looking towards Dean. She couldn't deal with a fight. She began to nervously pull Josh across the room. "Josh, go wait for your appointment in the office. Dean, Cas you work together!" She smiled, relieved.

Cas turned towards Dean seriously.

"Listen, Dean. Don't slow us down. We need this done by the end of the period, and-"

He was silenced in shock as Dean grabbed his hand from under the table, making sure his back pack was in the seat beside them, hiding the gesture. "I can help too. Do numbers 1-10 and I'll do 11-17."

Cas squeezed his hand. "Okay, but if you need help, just ask."

Dean rolled his eyes and began the work, their hands parting. They tried to give each other small hidden gestures like this throughout the day.

Periods passed until 5th rolled along. Lunch was next, and Cas couldn't wait. They weren't in 5th together, but they did have B-lunch. The clock seemed to mock him, until it gave him freedom at the bell. He packed his bag, trying to go quickly so he could meet up with Dean by the cafeteria doors. If he took too long, the lines would fill up and there would be barely anytime for him to tutor Dean in the library afterwards.

"Novak."

A chill slid down Cas's spine as he heard the familiar voice. He spun on his heel, instantly stiff and alert. "L-Lucifer." His voice was slightly trembling, but then he stood up proud, feigning bravery. "Go away, or I'll-"

"Call over your boyfriend? I don't think so."

Cas's fear grew, and his stomach twisted. "You know? How? Was it obvious? Did Dean tell you?"

"Calm down, Novak. I found out on my own. I'm the only one that knows besides you and Dean." He lied, acting completely calm and cool about it. Cas visibly relaxed, but he still had his guard up.

"How did you find out?"

"I saw a little too much, okay? But the point is… If you want it to stay between the three of us, you might have to do something for me." Joey's cruel thoughts roiled around, collecting more and more venom and he laughed wickedly on his mental side. What he was planning was gross, but it would be worth it to hurt Cas and Dean.

"What do you want? Money, a cheat sheet? Please don't tell… Dean could get thrown off the team!" He said that a little too loudly, but was glad everyone was on their way out the door.

"Follow me." Joey said, leading Castiel out of the door. He followed silently, desperately worrying about Dean. Hopefully, they'd find each other later and he could explain.

Joey looked back over his shoulder. "Dean usually meets you at the door, right?" Cas nodded.

"Good. I'll drop you off there. I'll tell him, and then I'll ask for my payment." Joey lied through his teeth, not looking forward to what came soon. He didn't care much though, as long as it meant revenge. He anticipated the look he'd receive for his upcoming 'performance'. Especially from the secret. Happy couple.

They arrived at the doors, and the crowd of student started to thin. Dean turned the corner into the hallway, walking towards the cafeteria doors.

Joey spotted him before Cas, and put his plan into action right before Dean looked towards them.

Dean walked around the corner, shouting "See ya at practice!" down the hall towards Nicholas. He adjusted his bag, and looked towards the cafeteria doors, hoping to see Cas.

At first, he didn't see him, so he checked again. What he saw next burned his soul and heart, damaging it far beyond repair.

He couldn't shout, he couldn't speak. Tears rushed to his eyes, as the scene before him uncovered itself.

People turned to look at Joey and Cas, but walked by, most not minding it, while others made faces of disgust. Dean didn't care about them. He had been betrayed, by the one person he trusted most in the entire world. Rage bubbled in him, but the sorrow that crushed it down forced him to not act. Instead, as soon as Cas looked his way, he bolted, running faster than he would for even one of his games. He couldn't go to the library, he couldn't go to the Impala, or home. They reminded him to much of the angel that had entered his life. The angel that ripped out hearts, crushed and twisted them, then replaced them as if everything was fine.

He began to pant, hyperventilating. He continued to run though. He didn't want to think about Cas. Never again would he look into the crystal blue eyes. He ran to the only place he could think of. He sprinted to the gym locker rooms, using his football key to get inside. Luckily, no one was there.

He threw his book bag in a rage, slamming a hand against a locker.

"God damn it!" He shouted, tears of anger and sadness pouring down his face. "Why did I trust you?!" He was yelling louder and louder, glad that the walls were thick. He kicked into a locker and it dented inwards. He then sat down on a bench, placing his head in his hands. He felt the moisture of his tears sitting against the palms of his hands.

"Cas… what the hell? Why?" He asked, pain emphasizing each word. His breathing came heavily and uneven. He had placed his entire trust in Castiel, and seeing how much Cas had lied to him, hurt him more than he could ever bear.

Cas lied about… everything.

He was disgusted by the small hope he had that it was a mistake. He just witnessed proof enough.

Cas was making out with Lucifer.

His mind was silent after the admittance, and it didn't bother with foolish hopes again.

Joey had his arms wrapped around Cas's waist, Cas's hand on his chest. They had been kissing.

He hoped Cas had enjoyed it. With venom, he hoped Cas enjoyed his new relationship.

But Joey? After Joey had abused him?

Guess he liked it rough. He shared a fake laugh with himself, as if even humor could help him.

It was all a lie. But what had Cas wanted? To hurt him? To use him?

Dean left the locker room. So the hell what if Cas wanted to do that? He could do it too.

Dean walked up to one of the nearest girls, Vanessa, and flirted with her. It didn't feel the same as it used to, especially with Cas on his mind. It had felt so real with him.

He got her to kiss him, and they ended up in one of the bathrooms, hardcore making out. He took his shirt off, and she was going to take hers off too, when the bell rang.

He knew he had only done it to get his mind off Cas, but it disgusted him. He knew Cas had betrayed him first, but Dean felt guilty. He slid back on his short and left Vanessa in the restroom while he headed off to class.

"Dean!" A small voice shouted his name from down the hall. He ignored it, quickening his pace. As if he would talk to that loser. He was Dean Winchester, the line-backer for the Freewill high football team. He was at the top of the school, and wasn't going to be dragged down by that dirt again.

"Hey Dean!" Nick called him over.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"The football team is throwing a killer party tomorrow night. You coming?"

"I am on the football team." He laughed, and they high-fived.

"See you then. We'll talk about the rest at practice."

Nicholas seemed to look off at something for a moment, and then laughed a little. "Looks like loser-brain wants to talk with you." He shoved Dean off towards Cas, snickering with the other players. Dean glared at Cas, and he suddenly seemed much taller, and more of a stranger to Cas as he approached.

"What do you want?" He asked, hoping each of his words were toxic. He wavered slightly as Cas flinched, but he continued to throw daggers with his sight.

Castiel stood on his toes, looking across the crowd. He spotted Dean saying goodbye to a few of his friends.

"Hey, Novak." Joey said, and Cas turned towards him.

Lucifer's mouth slammed into his, and Cas pushed against his chest, trying to get him off. Joey's hands wrapped around his waist, and Cas pushed harder, looking for Dean, frantically. His lips curled in, trying to force Joey away, but he watched Dean stand frozen.

Dean! Help! He called out with his mind. Dean did the opposite, sprinting away.

realized what it would look like to Dean. Joey released Cas at the exact moment Dean turned his back.

"What the hell, Joey?" He shouted. A fist collided with his face.

"Have fun with Deanie-weenie." Joey laughed evilly, and Castiel understood.

Joey turned his back to leave. Cas, in a rage, grabbed a open carton of milk from someone's tray.

"Hey. Assbutt."

As Joey turned, he flung the milk through the air, chocolate milk exploding all over him.

"Did you just throw something at me?" He asked, threateningly, approaching Cas slowly. "And ruin my shirt?"

People parted for Lucifer, afraid of what would happen. Some waited to watch, while some left in a hurry, not wanting to have to fill out a witness report.

"Yes." Castiel responded, unafraid.

After that, he turned on his heel and sprinted. He ran faster than he ever wanted to, knowing Joey wasn't far behind. The bell rang, and more students got in his way, and he tried to use his size as an advantage to weave through the crowd. He swallowed down his fear as he continued running.

"Novak! Lucifer! Get to class!" The gym teacher shouted.

They both stopped running simultaneously, and Joey drew a line across his throat with his finger.

"Dead." He mouthed.

Cas turned away, and felt a sudden rush of hope when he watched Dean leaving the restrooms.

"Dean!" He called, hoping his voice reached Dean above the noise. Dean didn't react, so he assumed he had been to quiet. He struggled to get closer.

Dean veered to the right, to talk with his friends.

He was quiet, sitting behind Dean awkwardly. He heard something about a party, but other than that he didn't pay attention.

He accidentally made eye contact with Nicholas, who laughed and pushed Dean towards him.

Cas's welcoming smile vanished, and he gulped as Dean approached him menacingly.

"What do you want?" He asked, his eyes burning with hatred and anger.

"Dean I-"

"Shut up, Cas." He began to walk away.

Cas grabbed his shoulder and he spun around angrily. "Don't touch me." He mumbled.

"Dean… You don't understand."

"Oh I don't understand? Which part do I not get? You making out with Lucifer, or Lucifer making out with you?"

Cas winced slightly. He felt the pain in Dean's voice.

"Dean, I don't think you get what I'm saying."

Dean looked down at Castiel, each lie tearing into him more and more.

They're all lies. He reminded himself.

"Don't pull your smart crap talk on me. And stop using those fake puppy-dog eyes. Just go fuck Joey or something."

Cas watched Dean walk away, his pain reflected in his eyes. In all the time they'd been together, even if that together was over, Dean had never looked that upset.

The hallway was clearing, and it was time to head to class. "Dean. I'll fix this." Cas mumbled, looking down at the floor. He walked to class, entering just after the bell.

"Detention." The English teacher said automatically, and then noticed who it was.

"Castiel? Why are you late, of all people?" He pulled a piece of paper from his desk, noticing the aura of depression that seemed to radiate from him.

Great… Cas thought. Congratulations on having the only teacher in possibly the entire planet that notices when a student is struggling.

Cas's eyes glanced across the classroom, and he looked straight at Dean, who didn't look up.

Dean felt the blue eyes on him, but he refused to look up, even though he was used to smiling up at them.

He heard the teacher say something about the guidance counselor, and the seat beside him remained empty for the rest of the class.

Dean was writing bullshit answers on his work sheet, laughing silently to himself. He had reverted back to his old self. The pre-Castiel stage. Even if he wasn't as happy as before, at least it wasn't fake happiness.

Why had he even dated that ass? Cas is an ass… ASStiel. He thought, and smiled. He'd have to use that one.

"Have you experienced a break-up before?" The guidance counselor looked at him with sympathetic eyes. He hated it. He fidgeted nervously under her stare.

"I haven't really had the time to date anyone before him."

"Well what's this boy's name? Should I talk to him too?"

Cas shook his head, biting his lip.

"Are you sure?"

"I said no."

"I understand that you're upset, but you shouldn't take it out on the innocent." She stated, still filled with empathy that radiated off of her like fire.

He simply glared out the window. She was pissing him off now. Luckily he hadn't told her anything except he broke up with someone he really loved. He hadn't told her about Joey. Otherwise, he'd be here stuck in a room full of angry teenage boys.

"I uh… Actually I need to go."

The counselor checked her watch "Oh my! We've been in here for two periods. Well, if you ever need to-"

When she looked up, the door was swinging shut.

Cas rushed to the library. Dean had to report to tutoring. If he didn't, he'd get a detention, school rules.

He felt like he knew before he got into the tutoring room, but he tried anyways. He opened the door, revealing an empty room.

"Dean." He mumbled, annoyed. He didn't bother reporting him. He left the library, heading towards the parking lot. Dean would have to come back to the Impala after practice. He stood next to the car, looking out towards the field, where practice had started. He saw Dean's spiky hair, and watched them practice their plays. Before long, they had finished, and one person headed towards the parking lot after changing.

Dean spotted Cas as he walked towards his car. He wanted to walk away, but he refused to leave his baby behind.

He completely ignored Cas, who stood silently while Dean opened up his car.

"What do you want, Cas? Another fake kiss?"

"Dean, nothing I did with you was fake."

Dean looked up at him, angry. "Prove it."

Castiel stepped around the car. "Dean. How can I prove it? Listen, please"

Dean stood up and shut the impala door, leaning against the car.

"Fine. I'm all ears."

Cas took a deep breath, hoping he was actually listening. "Lucifer planned it. He told me he knew about us-" They both knew he meant their relationship "-and he told me he wanted something so he would keep quiet. I followed him, he told me he would tell me when you got there, then he kissed me."

He paused, then realized that Dean could have mistaken it. "But, I didn't kiss him." He corrected.

"Well, you two looked real close, with your hands all over him like that."

"Dean, my hands were on him because I was trying to get him off of me."

"Cas. There's half of me that wants to believe you, and the more sane part of me knows I can't trust you, since you can't prove it. I'm not going through that shit again, if I trust you and you're lying."

They were both silent.

"Dean… How can I redeem myself?"

"I don't know if you can." He ran a hand through his hair, suddenly wishing he could know Cas was truthful.

"Dean… I really do love you."

"I think I do too. I don't want to be wrong on this, but I think you're right. The only thing is, Lucifer had no way of knowing we were together unless one of us told him."

Cas strained his mind, trying to figure it out. "Do you think he saw our kiss on the night of the party?"

Dean sighed. "How would I know?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, I'll see you later, okay? Call me if you figure your stuff out."

"Dean… I'm sorry."

Dean opened the Impala door, ready to climb in, when Cas grabbed his shoulder, spinning him towards him.

He kissed Dean, the first time he had started the kiss. They both felt the passion behind the kiss, and they held each other close. Dean broke the kiss, his arms still wrapped around Cas.

"I love you." Cas said.

"Finally." He kissed Cas again, soft and sweetly.

"Dean." Cas pulled away.

"Cas? What?"

Cas grabbed Dean's hand, making him grab his collar. He stood up on his tiptoes.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, and Dean stared at him, confused.

"Behind you." Cas whispered, and Dean nodded, understanding.

"Get out of here before I beat your ass."

Dean leaned in a bit closer, giving him a quick kiss. "Meet me by the stop sign outside the school." He whispered, and Cas gave a slight nod as Dean threw him away from him.

Cas scampered off, as if he was afraid of Dean's threat.

"Nice, Winchester." Michael and Nick came up behind him. "Hey man, forgot to tell you at practice, but party's at my house tomorrow."

Dean nodded to Michael. "Time?"

He shrugged. "Nick?" He asked.

Nicholas thought for a moment. "Let's do it around… Eight?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"I got to go for-" He almost hesitated long enough for them to notice. "-A date."

Michael winked and Nick grinned. "Hitting it off with the tutor, eh?" Michael laughed.

"You'd be surprised." Dean said, and only he knew they would be.

"Remember the dare." Nicholas winked as they walked away.

Dean had no idea what to do, but he had a bigger problem on his hands.

Cas was waiting at the stop sign. The only question was the trust. Maybe he'd have to talk to Lucifer himself. He returned to his car, finding someone in the front seat.

"Tori?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Hey babe."She smiled, flinging a golden curl over her shoulder. "I've got two tickets to a movie, you and me. Ready?"

Dean didn't sit in his car until he looked around the parking lot. Then he ducked into it.

"Listen Tori, I already met someone else."

"You're still with that fag, Castiel?"

"What?"

"Oh don't look at me like that! Did Joey tell you? Did he get you to pay him? Lucifer is in love with Cas, not you! He did it today, right?" Her ego and popularity was on the line. If she couldn't get the hottest guy in school even with a struggle, she couldn't do anything.

"How did you find out Cas and I are dating? And what do you mean? Joey didn't tell me anything, and I didn't pay him anything!" He was confused with all of her talking.

"Oh please." She looked down at her nails. "I watched you two get it on at that party. Behind the house? Yeah."

She looked at him triumphantly. "So we through here? You taking me to the movies, or what?"

"Get the hell out of my car."

"You seriously care about this car that much?"

"You made Joey kiss Cas, didn't you?"

"Hey. I let him decide what to do. I gave him a push, so that you'd come back to me, where you belong."

She smiled. "Besides, someone like you belongs with a girl like me. It's the natural order. Hottest guy is always taken by the hottest girl."

"You're disgusting." He glared at her.

"Come on, don't be like that…" She leaned over to him, and his grasp tightened on the steering wheel.

"Get the hell out of here, slut."

"What?" She asked, angrily.

"I said go back to the whore house where you belong."

"God damn it Dean! Now, you're going to drop. Understand? I'm telling Nick and Michael."

He stared straight ahead, unchanging, even though a thousand feelings rushed beneath his mask.

She left in a huff, slamming the door. She had pulled her key out of her pocket, smiling wickedly as she went to jam it into the side of the Chevrolet. Her key met air as Dean sped off, splashing up mud from the puddle.

"These were 250!" She shouted behind him, her pink heels covered in brown, thick, mud.

Relief was one of the first emotions that slammed into Dean. Relief that Cas hadn't lied.

Dread was next, knowing he had doubted Cas, and should have trusted him.

He pulled up next to the stop sign Castiel was waiting at.

"Cas. I'm sorry."

Castiel looked up from his book, climbing into the impala.

"For what?"

Dean kissed him, holding him tight.

"I should have believed you." A single warm tear ran out of his right eye, and he hugged Cas tighter.

"Dean? Um… Air." He mumbled, smiling.

"Hey Dean." Tori smiled cruelly, latched onto Nick's arm like a snake.

"Dean. What's up with that Novak loser? Tori told me you had something to tell me about him."

"Yeah, actually I do." Cas was walking by silently, minding his own business when Dean grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it?" Nick looked back and forth between them.

Dean kissed Cas, their lips locking. Cas tried to pull away, but Dean seemed to tell him through the kiss, that he didn't care anymore.

Dean pulled away. "Nick. This is my tutor."

Tori simply smiled, while Nick was borderline gaping. Michael was unreadable.

"I can't be on the team anymore, so I quit."

"What the hell, man? I mean, I've got nothing against gays, but you? You're our best player! Please tell me this is some prank…?" Nick looked sadly to Dean.

Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry Nick."

Michael looked at Nick. "You're okay, with their kind?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with them. It doesn't really effect me either way, so-"

"That's disgusting." Tori curled her lip. "Mikey, he's one of them."

"Mikey?" Dean looked at him, containing a laugh.

Michael glared. "Nick, it was great while it lasted, but you're off the team."

"No, Mike, don't drag him into this." Dean looked at him pleadingly.

Nick looked abandoned, one of his closest friends dropping him. "But I'm quarterback! You can't just drop me!"

"Just did. Uniforms back to coach by tomorrow."

"Mike, don't take this out on Nick." Cas provided, feeling guilty, having cost Dean and Nicholas's places on the team.

"Listen, team rules. Even coach supports it." He left, Tori still clinging to his arm.

"Dean, I'm sorry. Mike, I owe you an apology as well."

"Don't worry about it. This is what I wanted." Dean watched Michael's retreating back.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, those guys are asses anyway." He seemed to ponder something. "Hey Dean, as much as I don't like revenge, how about a little… fake innocence, I guess you could call it."

Dean smiled. "You ever crashed a party without intending to?"

"Well we _were_ invited."

Cas smiled, and laughed a little. "You guys really are bad."

They both laughed, knowing how innocent Cas was. "You became bad when you first kissed me back." Dean grabbed Castiel's hand, and he remembered to make introductions.

"Well Nick, meet Cas. He's my tutor."

"Wow. Never said your 'cute, smart, and incredibly sexy' tutor was a guy."

Dean turned bright red as Cas looked between them, not sure if he was supposed to be confused or flattered. Dean had called him those things?

Mike hummed thoughtfully. "Well, are you still going to follow through on the dare?"

"What dare?" Dean asked, confused.

"Hey Cassy, how about going down with Dean to the football field on Valentine's day? There's going to be a game against the Bears. You up for it?"

A grin spread across Dean's face. "Yeah Cassy, wanna go with me?"

"Cassy?" He asked, unamused.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean winked, and he squeezed Cas's hand. "Well, how about some extra long tutoring? I don't have practice afterwards."

Nick looked between the two of them. "You really are a cute couple." He remarked, and they both turned slightly pink.

"I'm not '_cute_'" Dean said defensively.

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. See you guys tonight. Party's gonna be _great_."

Nick left for his car, leaving far earlier than he normally would have on a day of practice. Unfortunately, practice wouldn't come again for him.

Cas and Dean left to the library for tutoring. If by tutoring you mean Dean continuously flirting with Castiel while he was trying to teach and of course if all tutoring sessions turn into a make-out session.

In other words, '_tutoring_'


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: There was some minor confusion, but this is the true chapter four! Please enjoy!**

**^Disregard that note if you have no idea what I'm talking about^**

Castiel looked in the mirror one more time, hoping he looked good enough for his date with Dean tonight. After crashing the party at Michael's house, they planned to go to a movie. He had no idea what movie, but he was excited anyways. He had a deep feeling of fear combined with excitement when he thought about tonight's plans.

He was struggling to fix a small strand of hair that was beginning to poof out when he heard a knock on the door. He leaned over the counter, squinting hard at his reflection, smiling as if satisfied.

As he left the bathroom, he noticed his shirt was buttoned wrong, and he was blushing profusely as he opened the door. Dean stood there grinning, leaning against the doorframe. "You ready?" He asked, winking. Castiel swallowed back the fear of tonight, and replaced it with happiness.

"I can't wait!" He responded with excitement.

Dean's eyes ran down Castiel and he laughed a little, standing up from his leaning position to fix his shirt. Cas stood straight, his face turning bright pink. "Your shoes are on the wrong feet." Dean commented.

Cas looked down; he was sure he had put them on right. They weren't on the wrong- Dean flicked his forehead. "Gotcha." He laughed, swinging his arm around Castiel's shoulder, leading him down towards the impala.

Castiel rubbed his head in annoyance. "Not funny, Winchester."

Dean smiled crookedly. "Come on, Novak. We have a party to crash."

Sitting in the '67 felt warm and comforting, as Castiel leaned back in his seat after buckling up. He shut his eyes, listening to the music for a moment. "Styx?" Castiel guessed, and Dean nodded in approval.

"I've taught you well." He said, grinning with pride. "Finally getting into the classics, huh?"

Castiel nodded. "They're better than the crappy music i here on the radio everywhere." He said, staring out the window with his chin resting on his palm, his elbow resting against the closed door as Dean pulled off down the neighborhood drive.

The street lights passed by quickly, signs flashing in the light of the headlights as Dean drove towards the large mass of cars in a part of their neighborhood.

'Yield' 'Stop' 'Dead end'. The same signs Castiel had passed by thousands of times to reach the cul-de-sac of his neighborhood.

A two-story house was in view now, lots of people there for the party. People were already lying on the lawn, beer cans strewn around them, probably passed out, awaiting the morning hangover.

They parked someway down the street, the music pounding throughout the entire block. "How do they not get reported for this?" Castiel asked in wonder.

Dean laughed a little, though he didn't find the concept very funny. "His parents are rich, so he buys out the neighbors, making sure they keep quiet. It's also how he gets all his alcohol."

"Oh." Cas commented quietly, noting the multiple ethical and moral wrongs with that situation.

They entered the large house after pushing past the horde in the yard, and Dean pulled Cas off to the side. "Okay, Cas. You just wait here, all right? Don't move. I'm going to find Nicholas."

Castiel nodded. "Bye." He muttered, worry consuming him as Dean slipped into the loud swarm of people. The noise and sound of voices was overwhelming and confusing. Castiel looked around, but everything seemed to blur together.

A woman was stumbling towards him, and she looked to be a year or so older than him. "You're hot." The girl slurred, and he guessed by her stumbling and the impaired ability of her speech that she was drunk. Her breath and her entire self in general was pungent with the stench of a strong booze. He tried to ignore her, but her grip was tight as she dragged him off towards the staircase. He almost tripped as he tried to pull away from her and down the stairs, but now more people had come out from a room upstairs, and they pulled him into that same room. A circle of people were centered around a bottle, and Castiel was confused at first, wondering what the beer bottle was used for if not for drinks.

"Winner gets to kiss him." She laughed, throwing him into the circle of girls and picking up a green bottle marked with some sort of wine name.

He looked around in fright, his eyes wide and heart pounding. Each girl looked at him with strange hungry and feral gazes, and the one that had pulled him in spun the bottle. It landed on a girl, but no one seemed to pay attention. Instead they all crawled towards him, smiling.

Dean looked around for Castiel, frantic now. "Damn, Nick, he was right here." He pointed to the spot on the corner. His heart was pounding even faster, and he didn't stop riveting his head around in search.

"Dude, you need to chill." Nick commented, looking around calmly. "I see your brother. He's by the stair case."

Dean's head snapped to the staircase, and he spotted Sam and Jessica someways across the pit of elbows, alcohol and couples. He pushed by them, intent on getting to his brother. "Hey, Sammy. Did you see Cas anywhere?"

Sam looked away from Jess and towards his older brother in surprise. "Cas? He went upstairs with some chick." He reported, and turned back to Jessica.

"Are you sure he's your older brother? Because he's really short." She laughed, though Dean didn't have the time or patience to defend himself.

A burst of anger bubbled up in Dean. "And you just let it happen?" He asked, rage spilling out of his words. He pounded up the stairs, trying each door in turn.

Sam stared after his brother curiously. Didn't Dean hate Castiel Novak?

Most doors that Dean opened had things he didn't ever want to see again, and yet he had to keep looking for Cas. He swung open one door and looked down distastefully at one of his old friends rolling around with a girl. "Dude. Emily? You can do better." He said, then went back to searching for his boyfriend.

Castiel crawled backwards, away from the girls that approached him.

"Me first!" One complained.

"No, me!"

"The bottle landed on me." Another said, though Castiel was almost positive it had landed on that other chick.

He was pushed up against the wall now, their hands struggling to take off his shirt. He blocked them, forcing back there hands, but he only had two, and he wasn't as strong as he would have preferred. "G-Go away!" He said angrily, though his voice trembled in fear. "D-Dea-!" His mouth was covered by one of the girl's hands, and he was pinned down. The door swung open, and Castiel turned his head away as one girl's came towards his face.

She was flung off of him. "Get out of here, you skank!" A familiar and rough voice shouted.

"Dean!" Castiel said in relief as the girls retreated from the room like a scared pack of dogs. Nicholas shortly followed Dean into the room. Dean helped Cas up, and he wrapped his arms around his angel.

"You don't have a lot of good experiences at parties, huh?" He asked, and Castiel shook his head roughly.

"Thanks, Dean." He mumbled. He felt safe in Dean's embrace, and he honestly didn't want to leave that situation, the party music pounding quietly in the background, Dean's scent and arms surrounding him.

Nicholas ducked his head out of the room for a second. "Hey Dean, Mike is up for his speech thing."

Dean nodded, and his hand wrapped around Castiel's. All three of them left the room, waiting at the top of the stairs as Michael stood up on the table. He held a microphone, and looked proud as he turned off the music.

"Hey, everybody, listen up!" He said, raising his hands as everyone fell silent. "Who out there has a valentine already?"

Lots of people cheered, holding up their loved one's hand along with their own.

Dean pulled Castiel closer, signifying his claim that he had made the other day. He recalled it with pride.

_Castiel looked up at the board for homework, writing down the instructions automatically. In less than three days, Valentines Friday would be here. The teacher had written under homework "find a valentine"_

_Castiel swallowed nervously. He had promised himself he would do all his homework that year._

_He turned around in his seat, looking towards Dean, who was doodling on his notebook. "D-Dean…?" He started hesitantly, and Dean looked up, surprised that Castiel was talking during class._

_"Mr. Novak, what are you doing that is so important for you to not be paying attention?" The math teacher asked, annoyed._

_"Doing my homework." Castiel said automatically, and the class burst out laughing. He was confused until he followed the teacher's glance at the homework assignment. The only homework assignment. He had thought there had been at least a workbook page?_

_The math teacher looked slightly amused. "Okay. And who was going to be yours this holiday?" She asked, crossing her arms. She looked to all the girls behind him expectantly. "Well? Which one?"_

_A few of the girls blushed behind him, and Castiel sunk into his seat, not responding._

_"I am!" One girl said, standing proudly._

_"Sorry, I saw him first." Another girl added._

_"He was looking at me, Madison." A new girl joining the discussion._

_Dean stood suddenly, looking down into the bright blue eyes he adored so much. "Castiel Novak, will you be my valentine?" He said out loud, and the entire class began to laugh, most thinking it was a joke._

_Castiel's face bloomed pink as the class continued to laugh, only him and the teacher seeming to realize it wasn't a joke._

_"Well?" The teacher asked, smiling. "Will you accept?"_

_He felt more blood rush to his cheeks. "Yes…" He said quietly, and Dean lifted Castiel up from his seat._

_The class then caught on that it wasn't a joke, and most 'awwww'ed when they kissed, while others were silently disgusted. Dean and Castiel didn't care though. They broke apart, both smiling, though Castiel's entire face and neck was a few shades redder than normal._

_The teacher coughed a little. "Lets keep in PG in here. PDA, you know kids?"_

_"That only stops me while we're in school." Dean mumbled into Castiel's ear, and his face went red again._

Michael was standing up on the table, shaking his fist in the air. "All right!" He congratulated. "Well in two days, valentines day, there's going to be a valentines day dance. Instead of going to that lame event, come on over to Tori Vargas's house, for a real party!"

Michael continued. "Also, if you guys haven't heard yet, we have a big plan set up tonight! In fact it's going to start soon!"

The majority of people cheered except for the confused half.

Nicholas leaned over to Dean. "Let's get closer." He casually suggested. Dean followed Nick, leading Castiel through the crowd, his grip tight so as to not lose him again. Even though he could feel Castiel's hand in his, he glanced back at him occasionally.

"Actually, we have some honored guests here tonight." Michael said over the speakers, and Castiel looked up, mildly interested as to who the guest were. A band perhaps?

Nicholas stopped, and Dean looked at him in confusion as Nicholas gave a thumbs up to Michael.

Castiel and Dean looked up at Mike to see a smile spread across his face as he looked down at them.

"Here, they are!" He announced, spreading his arms out for emphasis. "The faggots!" He pointed to Dean and Castiel.

Dean looked to Nick in shock, and Nicholas simply smiled back, taking a step back from where the two were standing. The people behind Dean and Castiel dumped buckets of glitter and confetti over their heads, laughing. People were cracking up, and those who couldn't see still did, trying to fit in. People moved around them to get a better look.

Dean was pissed and embarrassed all in one, but he looked over to Castiel, who looked up in awe, obviously not hearing the insult. The room had fallen silent as they looked onto Castiel, who was bouncing up and down as if happy.

"Confetti! It's a parade!" He said, holding out his hands, smiling a little, laughing while he did. He turned towards Dean. "Dean, we're the honored guests!"

People began to laugh again, and Dean realized Castiel had heard the insult, but instead of getting butt-hurt, he was trying to cheer up Dean, sensing that he was upset.

He played along. "Whoa, Michael, we're so honored to be your honored guests!" He announced, and more people began to laugh. He picked off pieces of confetti and sparkles, climbing onto the table with Castiel. He dumped some over a surprised Mike's head.

Cas patted him on the shoulder. "We wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you." He said to Michael. the sarcasm implied, but not enforced.

Dean smiled. "Funny story, folks. Nicholas and Michael were the ones that dared us to go out."

A few of the football team members confirmed it, and the crowd was laughing their asses off.

Tori looked up at Michael in disgust. "Seriously?" She asked, dumping vodka over his head and storming out of the house.

Dean and Castiel danced around on the table, while Michael fumed. He went to push Cas off the table, but Castiel ducked, then stood with a bundle of the glitter off the floor. He tossed it into Mike's face, who shook his head wildly, trying to get it off of him without messing up his hair.

Dean high-fived his tutor/boy friend, kissing him on the spot. People cheered, even the homophobes, at the display, and they started chanting.

"Faggots! Faggots! Faggots!"

People had been recording it, and now as they mad their way to the door, people high-fived them and congratulated them at the display.

People were cheering them on even as they walked out of the party, smiling at the Michael who glared after them, defeated. They had made that insult meaningless, the word now a good one in the minds of the students at FreeWill High school.

"Well Cas, let's get you home and cleaned up for our date."

Castiel laughed, wiping the shiny sparkles off of his face. "You have some on you too."

Dean hesitated once they got to his precious baby, and he looked down at the glitter.

Castiel dug in his pocket. "I've got it." He said, producing keys from his pocket. He held them up proudly. "Nicholas asked me to hold onto them yesterday, but I forgot to return them. His house is right over there, right? We can get Sam to take the impala to the movie theater and we'll leave Nick's car there." He smiled triumphantly.

He pointed two houses down, and Dean nodded, smiling. "For the goody angel you are, you're pretty bad-ass."

Castiel blushed. "No. I just am thinking logically. When someone does something wrong, they owe penance. This is his."

Dean nodded sarcastically. "Alright mister moral code. Let's steal a car."

Castiel's face turned pale when he said 'steal,' but reassuring himself, he followed Dean to the other car.

He took a shower at Dean's house after picking up clothes from his place. He washed his hair thoroughly, attempting to remove the small sparkles. Dean was in the other bathroom, and it was getting slightly annoying how hot Dean liked his showers, Castiel's water quickly going cold.

He climbed out soon enough, turning off the water completely.

He heard the other shower stop shortly afterwards, and he quickly dried his hair and body.

Tossing on his pants, he noticed he didn't have a shirt. He felt a small sense of dread as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Dean?" He said aloud, looking for him.

Dean was spiking his hair when he walked around the corner. "Yeah, Cas?"

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" He said, his face turning pink when Dean looked down at his bare chest.

Dean was smirking, his eyes on Castiel's abdomen, and he couldn't help but feel self concius. "Dean!" He called out again.

"Oh, uh yeah. I'll be right back." Dean said, going into his room, and to tease Cas, he did a few double-takes on the way.

He exited his room tossed Castiel a black shirt. Castiel tried it one, smiling. Blue lettered, Metallica was embroidered on the shirt. He knew it was one of Dean's favorite shirts.

Castiel followed Dean out to the impala, Sam having left the party early and dropping off the car, taking Nick's back to his house out of sympathy, that neither Dean, nor Cas approved of.

"Cas, do you work out?" Dean asked teasingly, smirking as he unlocked the impala.

Castiel sighed. "I, unlike others, do all my homework on Saturday. I have nothing to do on Sundays except for going to church, and so I signed up for gym. I don't do a whole lot though."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you had abs? That's a major turn-on." He joked.

Castiel felt the color in his cheeks grow, and he crossed his arms over his chest as the car pulled out of the drive way and onto the open road.

"I don't brag." He finally responded, upset that he had forgotten his shirt. "Why does it matter anyways? Let's just go to the dumb movie already."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright but I'm coming with you this Sunday."

Castiel practically jumped out of his seat. Dean seeing him like that? "Dean, it's like my study sessions. You distract me too much." He murmured, staring out the window.

Dean shook his head. "Can't stop me now, Cas. I wanna see you in shorts."

Castiel wasn't surprised, but his face grew darker. "W-what?" He asked, even though he had heard him just fine.

Dean turned up the radio in response, a grin on his face as they drove off to the theater.

"Hey Dean... You're okay, right?" Castiel asked a short while later.

Dean looked over to Castiel, confused. "Okay with what?"

Cas bit his lip, watching the road pass by. "It's just that after Nick betrayed us, you looked so hurt, betrayed. I wanted to know if you're good now?"

Dean nodded. He felt happy that Cas had noticed and cared. "Yeah. Thanks for the show back there." He chuckled a little. "I expected you to run out in tears, but you stood up all glitter-fied."

Castiel shook his head, looking over to Dean. "Not when someone's hurting my friends. I probably would have ran out if I were alone, but you were hurt by Nicholas. I had to help you."

Dean swallowed back a small lump in his throat. He was not going to go all sentimental right now. "Thanks, Novak." He said quietly, because he knew if he spoke too loud, he'd let his emotions out.

Cas nodded, grinning widely. "It was fun to get back at Michael though."

Dean laughed. "Is it that penance thing again?"

Castiel nodded in approval. "Glad you remembered such a big word, but no. This was simply an unexpected reaction that he got. He didn't plan for it, and so he was left confused. He was the cause of his own embarrassment."

Dean nodded in approval. "This is why I'm dating you." He laughed. "You're the smartest kid I know."

Castiel sighed. If he planned to be his class valedictorian, he might have made a big mistake dating Dean Winchester, and yet he was still happy with his choice. The corners of his mouth turned up. He was happy with Dean. He didn't need to be top of the class to get into a good college. He needed to keep up with his grades, and that, he could handle, even when he was dating the hottest and baddest guy in the school. He kissed Dean's cheek shyly, and Dean's response was a small pink tint to his face.

"Come on, no romance scenes." He complained, even though Castiel could tell he was holding back a smile.

They arrived at the movies with no problem, that is until Cas learned they'd be watching a horror movie. He tried to stay calm, planting a fake smile on his face, even though he was shaking inside. He had never done good with horror films, especially not creepy killer ones like the one Dean had just bought tickets for.

'The Ripper' a movie based on the Jack the Ripper stories. Castiel shuddered, knowing there would be bloody scenes and gore, and fear and-

Dean glanced over to him. "You cold, Cas?" He took off his jacket, tossing it over Cas's shoulders, and he felt slightly better as they approached the 9:00 movie room.

They were slightly late, and so they opened the door quietly, sneaking in. They sat down near the front, and Castiel couldn't stop worrying.

Almost as soon as they sat down, there was a bloody scene where a woman was being ripped apart. Castiel tried to convince himself it was just a movie, but he gave in.

"I'm going to get popcorn." He mumbled, rushing out I the room. He was almost running by the time he flew open the door, shutting it tightly. He was hyperventilating and shaking from fear. This is why he hated scary movies. The uncontrollable fear.

He stood away from the door, heading to the front of the movie theater for the food he had promised. He glanced around at the people beside him, extreme paranoia taking over.

Someone bumped into him and he almost took off running. He remembered it was just a movie. That had been fake blood and limbs, it was just an actor screaming and crying.

He bought the popcorn and headed back into the movie room, scared again. At least he had some time to cool off.

He found his seat next to Dean, shutting his eyes as the police began investigating the crime scene. It was a bloody mess, her limbs strewn across the wall and alley, and Jack's symbol written in the blood.

Dean took the food from him, grateful, but Cas was surprised he still had an appetite.

He tried to think about something else, look anywhere but the screen, but in a movie theater, there wasn't much for him to do.

He then tried to watch it, forced himself to stay in his seat. His knee began to bounce and he was gripping into the arm rests for dear life. He knew he wouldn't make it long.

As soon as he saw a lone woman walking down the street, he knew she would be torn to shreds.

He attempted to stay there through it, reminding himself that Dean was there beside him and so were all these other people. That Jack the Ripper only went after female prostitutes.

Jack had begun tearing her to shreds, and Castiel shut his eyes. It would be over soon... soon...

*gush* *drip* *squish*

He stood, unable to tell Dean where he was headed as he rushed for the restroom. He emptied his guts in a toilet, the graphic images and horrific noises haunting him. He was glad Dean was still enjoying the date, but he was over it. It was scaring him to no end.

He sat back down with Dean, but didn't have the guts to tell him he wanted to go home. "Hey, Novak, you alright?" He asked, brushing a stray hair from Castiel's face. "You look pale." He said as quietly as he could, looking away from the screen out of concern.

Cas nodded, a new smile plastered on his face. "Yeah I'm good." He lied.

He shut his eyes, and to hide that fact, he leaned his head against Dean's shoulder, ignoring the screaming of the movie goers as they were frightened by a jump scare. He focused on nothing, wishing that the dialogue didn't describe the scene perfectly. He wished the cop hadn't fell into the bloody mess, making that horrible noise.

After a while of this, he fell asleep, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with the movie anymore.

He was proved wrong when he was there, running down a cobbled street. He was knocking on doors, trying to get inside, knowing that he was going to be ripped apart, that he was a target of the ripper.

He was cornered now, a large wall stopping his progress. He turned, but he didn't even see the killers face. All he felt was the pain as he was torn apart. He watched it happen from a different point of view, the ripper's, but he still felt the pain. He felt fearful, even though he knew it was a dream.

He jolted awake, Dean shaking him gently. The lights had faded back on and eerie music played as words rolled down the screen.

"Hey Novak, sleep time is over." He laughed.

Cas looked around, his eyes wide and heart racing. He was back in the movie theater. He was fine...

"I'll be right back." He mumbled, and he could hear Dean chasing after him as Cas ducked into the bathroom. He threw up again, this time stomach acids flooding to his throat. It burned like hell, but he couldn't stop.

He hated the way he was frightened so easily, hated how easy it was to scare him. He wished he was strong like Dean, able to laugh off a movie like that.

When he came out of the stall, Dean was leaning against the counter. "You wanna tell me what's going on, or do I have to guess?"

Castiel simply shook his head, not wanting Dean to know he was that afraid of a stupid movie.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, hugging him tightly while he shuddered in his arms. "You can't lie to me."

He led Castiel to the sink, aiding him to wash his face."Are you sick?" He guessed, but Cas shook his head as he rinsed his mouth out.

As they were leaving the bathroom, Dean guessed again. "Are you... Do you have that eating disorder thing?"

Castiel was surprised. "What? No!" He said, and Dean nodded.

"Were you afraid then?"

Cas froze, shuddering. He stopped in his stride, and Dean grinned.

"You were afraid!" He said, hauling Castiel to the exit of the movies. He allowed him into the impala, trying to hold back a laugh in the silence. "Was it nasty, or scary to you, or both?"

Castiel kept quiet, ignoring Dean. "It's not funny!" He said angrily, remembering how much he had been trying to hide his fear earlier.

Dean frowned. "I know. Just trying to lighten the mood."

Castiel sighed. He felt bad now. "Dean, I'm sorry this date didn't turn out like we planned. I get this stupid fear tremor thing and I-"

"Cas." Dean cut in. "You don't have to apologize. It's not like it was your fault." He pulled the car into drive. "Let's get you home. We'll chill at your house for a while."

Castiel nodded, smiling. Dean didn't mind the problematic movie disaster. Castiel felt immensely grateful for the fact that he had become Dean's tutor.

The interior of the car was warm, the leather comfortable, and for the first time in a while, Castiel felt secure.

Dean's jacket still rested around his shoulders, and he pulled it tighter. "Hey, Dean?"

He glanced at the boy as he stopped at a red light. "Yeah?"

Castiel bit his lip. "Er, never mind."

He looked over to him skeptically. "No, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. And that's the best part." He smiled, sinking into the passenger seat. "By the way, what do you plan doing for college?" He was curious as to what Dean had in mind for a career, and eager for a sudden subject change.

Dean had noticed the obvious topic avoidance, though, as the light turned green, he pressed on the accelerator and accepted the new discussion. "Whatever I do, I want to travel. I don't want to stay in one place for too long." He responded.

"A flight attendant?" Castiel suggested, but shook his head quickly. "Never mind. You're too mean." He joked.

Dean nodded. "I want to stay in the country. How 'bout you?"

Castiel considered. "Well I wanted to go to medical school, but I'm thinking about maybe doing something else. I've always wanted to go into politics..."

"Like, lawyer work?" He asked, and of course he thought about Sam.

Castiel pondered that thought. "No. More like government. I think it would be cool to rule under a president. Maybe like... A governor?"

Dean took a left at the next light. "Like angels under god, the government under the president."

Cas looked to him in surprise. "Good analogy. You're really learning. But where did that weird similarity come from?" Castiel asked, slightly confused as to what would make him think if that first. What about bees? A queen bee and the workers...?

Dean shrugged. "I dunno'. So this politic stuff. Doesn't that involve a lot of moving around and stuff?"

"More or less." He responded. "But you'd have to pick up your grades a lot if you'd want to go into political careers."

The corner of his mouth turned up. "That's a lot to ask of me." Dean said sarcastically. "I went from D's and F's to straight C's." he declared proudly. But then his smile disappeared. "But Dad wants me to take over the family business. At least Sam has a choice. He's becoming a lawyer, while me and dad are stuck together."

Castiel felt sympathy tugging at his heart. "Dean, maybe I should talk to John."

"No use." He mumbled. "Ever since mom died in the fire he grew really distant. He's been obsessing over keeping her company up and running."

Castiel nodded sadly. He agreed not to approach John about it, even though he would try.

Dean sighed in relief.

Castiel felt guilty for lying, so he tried to make up for it. "Just imagine: I could be governor, president, a secretary. I could be any of those things. I'd just have to get into law school and a decent college."

Dean pulled into the driveway of Castiel's house. "Decent? You wouldn't settle for that."

He nodded, thinking. "You're right. Decent colleges aren't even worthy of my thoughts." He joked.

Dean opened the door for Castiel, who went up to the front door with Dean, joking about his strict beliefs about education.

Castiel turned the key in the lock, though he was surprised to find that he had ended up locking the door, which meant the door knob had been unlocked.

He stood still, his breathing coming in short but slow gasps. Someone was inside his house?

_No... Maybe I didnt lock it properly_. He hoped. He unlocked the door again, opening the white door as slowly and quietly as he could. Dean had taken the obvious hint to be silent.

His face paled, and he was about to tell Dean to run when he heard the clicking of familiar stilettos as his mother walked around the comer to greet him. She took one glance at Dean. One.

"Who is this?" She smiled, and it was obvious the smile was fake. Venom poured from her every crevice of her fake smile, a definite dis-welcome to him.

"M-mother, allow me to introduce Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester. He's our neighbor." Castiel explained, a certain grace to his voice.

Dean was confused with the sudden formalities. He stood silent, feeling out of place.

"Did I just hear a stutter at the beginning of that sentence, young man? Also, I'd like you to explain to me what you're doing coming home with him at ten o'clock at night."

Castiel fidgeted, and she smacked him. "I'm sick of your nervous habits, Castiel, and all of your lies. Go upstairs immediately, and do not remove yourself from that situation until you can properly speak to your mother."

He looked defeated and depressed as he left for his room, a bright red mark across his face. His shoulders were sunken and his eyes were radiating sadness. Was this what Cas had to deal with in his life everyday?

Dean swallowed back his anger. He was ready to lash out at Cas's mother, but he held himself back, not wanting Cas to be upset.

As soon as he was upstairs and in his room, his mother turned towards Dean.

"You're his boyfriend." She guessed, and he knew she had figured it out almost immediately.

"How did you-"

"Know that? Simple. The lost look in his eyes when he looked towards you. He saw hope." She said the word with disgust. "He believes that a god exists in this world, but there is none. He believes you can make him happy, but there's no chance. He'll lose any sort of sense he has in this world with you." She accused.

Dean ignored her insults towards her son and himself. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, offering a hand to shake, though he had intended with his tone to be uninviting.

She looked down at it distastefully. "Charmed." She grasped his hand lightly, as if afraid to touch it. "I'll have you know that if you distract Castiel from his studies, you will lose any hope of advancing in this world. He is to become a doctor and that is final."

Dean remembered the conversation they had earlier in the car. "What if he became the president?" He asked, hopeful that Castiel would be able to amount to such a thing. What was he thinking? Of course he could... Castiel could do anything.

She nodded slowly. "If he became the president, he'd quickly destroy the world with his mindless and careless actions. He's stupid and deliberately moronic."

Dean stared up at her in surprise. "Castiel is the top in all his classes." He had never seen a mother that was so mean to her child, hateful and ashamed of him."He's smart... He may graduate Valedictorian!"

She met his stare with a stern annoyance. "He may be getting A's, but I have no way of knowing if someone is changing his grades. Maybe they take pity on him, or he's been printing fake report cards. He disgusts me, in every way possible in this small and grotesque world." She looked down to meet his defiant green eyes. "I'm sure your mother would be disappointed as well. But what would you know? You're a child, and as I recall, your mother is dead."

Dean's confusion became rage as she mentioned his mother. "My mom died, trying to protect my little brother. Don't you even think her name. You can't even take care of your own family, so don't try talking about mine. That boy upstairs is my family now too, so you won't hurt Cas."

Her eyes blazed with curiosity. "Cas? You gave him a nickname?" She asked, slightly bemused.

Dean was confused by her interest. "Yes...?" He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

She looked completely shocked and in wonder. "Do you really care about him that much? You try to defend his actions and you love him thoroughly? It's so naive!" She exclaimed, laughing breathlessly. "He's incompetent, incapable of the most simplest of tasks. What would ever influence you to care for him?"

Dean didn't understand half the words she had used, but he got the gist. "He's not stupid. He's amazing in every way. Cas is better than me, and far better than you."

She glared down at him, and if he was her child, she would have smacked him. "You should respect-"

"No, I shouldn't. I shouldn't respect someone who won't return it. I love Castiel, and he loves me. I care about him, unlike you. I wonder how he got his low self esteem, his study-hard attitude, his uncontrollable fears, everything! Every little flaw!"

She held up a hand to her chest, as if hurt. "And you accuse me of this?" She felt slightly in awe the boy. She wouldn't have minded having him for a son. He was persistent and confident, unlike the blubbering idiot she had birthed that was upstairs.

He clenched his fists again, trying to ensure they didn't fly out at her. "Good day, miss Novak." He quickly fled the house before he could drag her out by her hair.

She closed the door quietly behind him, and he stormed off to the side of the house. Up he climbed, first using a trash can to reach the window sill of the second story. He couldn't be sure if it was Castiel's room, but the light was on so he assumed it was.

He pulled himself up, and he was precariously holding on to the shingles of the roof while his feet sat on the window sill. He felt himself slipping as he tapped the window with his foot. As soon as he heard it slide open, he kicked his foot in, sliding down until he sat on the inside of the house's window.

Castiel heard a small tapping on the window, and he rubbed his eyes. He was confused when he saw the blurry image behind the glass, and when he slid open the window, he felt a burst of hope when he saw jeans and a pair of brown shoes.

"Dean?" He whispered, and soon he was sitting on the inside of the window, smiling brightly. "How's it going, Novak? I promised you we'd hang out."

Castiel glanced at the door. "Not here though, right?" He was glad Dean was here, but at the same time he was fearing the wrath of his mother.

"She won't bother me." He mumbled, and he felt smug as he remembered her face.

Castiel doubted him, but he hoped it was true. "It takes a lot to keep her down." He said skeptically.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well let's bomb this place." Castiel's eyes widened and he tried to correct himself. "Bomb as in leave, Novak." He laughed, starting to crawl out the window again.

"D-Dean? I can't crawl out of the window, it's just... I've never done it before."

Dean smirked. "A first time for everything." He took the frightened boy's hand, leading him until he sat by him on the window. They both kicked their legs out. "Okay. So you go like this, and then drop." Dean slid around, his arms latching tightly onto the window sill. He then released his grasp, and Castiel grabbed his hand.

"Dean!"

He laughed. "Cas, it's alright. I've done this before." He loosened Castiel's grasp, dropping to the grass below.

He gulped, even though Dean seemed unhurt. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Relax." Dean said, and Castiel tried to take calming breaths. He was about to lower himself down when he slipped, falling towards the ground.

Dean watched Cas falling, and he practically dove for the side of the wall, catching Castiel as he fell from above. The impact almost knocked him to the ground, over a hundred pounds being thrown into his arms, but he stood his ground, glad for the football season training.

Castiel's eyes were shut tight, but he opened them a little, seeing Dean. "Y-you caught me?" He asked, hugging Dean's neck tightly. "Thank you." He mumbled, shaken from the scare. "I thought I was going to die!"

Dean laughed a little. "Die? From a 7 foot drop? Probably not."

Castiel stood after being placed down, wiping himself off. "Well, where to?" He asked a little shakily.

Dean thought about it. "There's that one 24-hour mini-mall place. I need to get some things anyways." Including a valentines day gift that he had procrastinated on.

"Okay." Castiel grinned. "I haven't been there before. Let's do it."

They were in the Impala, driving away when Dean checked his rear view mirror. Castiel's mother stood outside, holding up something. Dean squinted, but he couldn't make out what it was.

"Cas, did you forget anything at home?"

He checked his pockets. "No. My phone, wallet, keys. Why?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I forgot something."

He checked the mirror again, but she was gone.

_Carry on my wayward son_

A song began to play, coming from Castiel, and Dean glanced over as Castiel looked down at his phone. "My mom is calling..." He said, with a little pain in his voice.

Dean took the phone from Castiel's hand as he accepted the call and raised it to his ear. "Hello?" He said, waiting for the woman's cruel voice.

He heard her take a deep breath on the other line. "Tomorrow take Castiel to the Abaddon amusement park. Meet me by the entrance when he's not with you. I... Have something for you." She hung up.

He closed the flip phone, confused and slightly scared. It made him anxious. Should he bring a weapon? What was she planning? He didn't know this woman and she had been rude to him. Could he trust her?

"Hey Cas, we never got to go to Abaddon. You want to go tomorrow?" He asked, trying to convey his dissolution.

Castiel smiled, seeming to not notice. "Sure!"

Dean wished he hadn't been so eager to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT,**** PLEASE READ: If you guys just read this chapter, this is chapter 5! Chapter 4 has been changed! ****I accidentally posted this one as chapter 4... Please go back and read the real 4 if you haven't already. If this chapter looks familiar, then that's why!**

**Anyways... Enjoy :P Stupid me, making mistakes...**

**[I don't own the lyrics you see in this chapter. They're owned by the band mentioned.]**

It was the next day, a relatively boring one in terms of school. The only thing that made the day a little brighter was seeing Michael's face in the hallway.

Now Castiel practically skipped to the Impala, excited for his planned day with Dean. People were gathered around the car, so he slowed down, trying to see what they were doing. He recognized Nick as one of them, he was glad Dean was on the other side of campus as the group moved away, laughing.

In bright red letters, different insults and graffiti were tossed around the car, and Castiel almost died on the spot. Dean would be pissed.

He raced as fast as he could towards the doors Dean would come out of. He spotted Dean opening the glass entrances and he almost crashed into him.

"Dean! Emergency! Go to the library and find me a book by Richard Stevens!" Castiel said quickly. Richard Stevens had written computer-science books, ones that weren't in the library.

_Please just go!_ Castiel thought, putting on a face of desperation.

Dean looked slightly confused, but he raced up to the library, determined to find the book for Castiel. In the meantime, Cas ran towards the after school gardening club, around the corner of the school entrance he was at. He almost tripped over a trash can that he bumped into, tumbling right into the school greenhouse.

He looked around, hoping that she would be here to help him. He squinted, spotting the wavy brown curls and baby-blue jacket. "Hannah!" He called out, and the girl turned.

"Castiel?" She looked confused. "Don't you go straight to your place after school?"

Cas was panting, hands on his knees as a way of support, not used to running so fast. "I need to... Borrow a hose..." He said in between deep breaths. "Emergency."

"Is there a fire?" She asked, looking around as if she would spot a pillar of smoke somewhere around school grounds.

"Hannah, you have to trust me." Cas told her, urging her to hurry as she nodded and bundled up a hose.

Hannah attached a few extra hoses, long enough to the point where it would probably lead past the Impala. "Also, do you have a cloth or something?" Castiel asked, hoping for a way to scrub the paint off.

She nodded, hurrying to retrieve a sponge. "We were using it to clean the pots earlier. It should be clean." She explained.

Running with the pile of hose in his arms, with a sponge in his back pocket, he ran back to the car. He took a look around, hoping Dean would continue to search.

The water streaked down the black surface of the car, and he sighed deeply. If he didn't get the car clean in time, he knew Dean would go after Nick and the other douches.

He leaned over top of the impala, attempting to get the smudges of red off the top of the car. He held onto the car with one hand, the hose trapped under the fingers of that hand. His other arm was working furiously to get the drying paint off of the hood and glass of the car.

Dean looked through the shelves and shelves of books, searching for a Richard Stevens. He had no idea what section it would be in or anything, but Cas had said that he needed it. He sat by one of the library computers, searching up 'Richard Stevens' on Google. He hummed Metallica while he waited for the dial-up connection to establish, and he found what he was looking for: A few titles by the author. He opened up the school website again, still rocking out to his off-key humming of the Master of Puppets album.

The school website came up, and a pop-up showed as well. A cartoon squirrel and moose, the school mascots, smiled at him, encouraging him to donate to the prom fundraisers. He clicked away from the advertisement, a small gray 'x' in the corner of the ad allowing him exit.

He loaded up the school library page, doing a quick search for the author 'Richard Stevens'. Nothing came up, and so he searched for one of the titles. 'Advanced programming in the Unix environment'. Again, the school website produced a frowny face and apology for no results, along with a few suggestions. He scrolled through those, still not finding any of the books by this Richard Stevens guy.

_Why would Cas want a book on programming?_ Dean asked himself, closing down internet explorer and crossing to the window, where he would have a clear view of the parking lot, where hopefully he'd see Castiel.

He leaned up against the glass, his forearm holding him up, and he squinted down at the bright and reflective asphalt.

What was Castiel doing? He was on top of the impala, his arm moving around a lot and some sort of green line, hose thing, trailing off the car and around to the green house building.

Dean pulled out his cell phone, thinking to call Cas and ask him what was up when his eyes caught something on the top of the car, near where Cas was working his arm. Curse this school and it's three story library, but he could have sworn he could see something red all over baby.

"Who the hell-" He began, storming out of the library. Why hadn't Castiel told him?! He was going to kick some ass, probably far before he asked Cas who did it.

Castiel desperately scrubbed at the trunk of the car, hoping to get all the paint off of the 1967 model. He spotted the carved initials 'S.D. and he smiled, knowing that had been Sam and Dean's doing. He thought back to his childhood, then strayed back. He didn't need anymore bad memories today.

He stood from the car, wrapping up the hose and lugging it back to the greenhouse. He tripped over one of the tightened hose lines he had, falling forward.

Something hard hit his chest, saving him from falling. "Th-Thanks!" He said, breathless, and stood up to see Dean frowning down at him. "Dean…" He said, wanting desperately to put the hoses behind his back, but he only ended up getting more entangled in the hose. He took a few steps back, almost falling over again. When he was steadied, he prepared himself for the barrage of questions

"Richard Stevens doesn't have any books you need, does he?" He asked first, and Castiel was surprised. Wouldn't he want to know why his baby was wet and why Cas was holding a red stained sponge in his hand?

Castiel laughed nervously. "Well, he does have books, and he exists… but, er… no."

Dean's glare intensified. He looked over to the impala, knowing that it had been painted in some way, by some little dick that thought they could get away with it. He shook his head to himself, knowing it was probably Nick or Michael. Castiel had sent him to the library so that he wouldn't get pissed, so that they could have a nice day, and he breathed in deeply, tucking his bottom lip into his mouth for a second, thinking.

"Get your ass in the car." He commanded, and Cas was about to protest, wanting to return the hose and sponge, until Dean took it all from him, handing Castiel the keys. "Try not to get any water in her." He said, nodding towards the '67.

Castiel was silent as he dragged his feet back towards the impala, knowing he had failed as he twisted the key in the lock. The familiar _click_ let him know the door was unlocked and he climbed in, unlocking Dean's door from the inside.

His eyes followed Dean until he disappeared behind the side of the school, the hose dragging behind him for a while until that too, fell behind the school.

He scuffed his foot against the asphalt, his other leg in the car. He was hoping Dean didn't plant to run off after Nick and Mike, and he was relieved to see the familiar plaid and leather turn around the stone corner, heading straight for the black car.

Cas moved his foot into the car, shutting the door. As soon as Dean had sat down, he handed the keys over to his outstretched hand.

He waited a while through a long Motor head tape before he spoke. "Dean, you're… Okay and everything, right?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting Dean to get set off. He hoped they'd still go ahead with their day, and he wished they could forget about the stupid graffiti bullshit.

Dean sighed deeply, rubbing his chin and mouth. "Cas, I'm not going after them if that's what you're asking. I promised you we'd go to Abaddon. Remember?"

Cas nodded slowly. "But you're sure you're not going to…?" He trailed off, and Dean nodded at the unspoken question.

"Not going after those ass holes. Plus, you'd probably say something like 'God punishes the bad' or some religious shit like that, right?" he smiled towards Cas, even though they both knew he was still a little ticked.

"Right…" Castiel said absently, resting his chin on his hand and staring out the window for the rest of the ride. If Dean was going to fake everything all day, he might as well have let him go after Nicholas.

"Hey, uh Cas." Dean began when they pulled past the park entrance.

"Dean, you missed the turn." Castiel alerted him, pointing back the way they had come.

"Damn…" Dean mumbled, pulling into the left lane and waiting for the upcoming U-Turn. "Anyways, I need to go somewhere once we get to the park. Can you hold my place in line?"

Castiel nodded slowly. "Am I allowed to know where you're going?" He asked, already assuming that was going to be a no.

Dean thought about what Castiel's mother had said, guessing it would be something she didn't wan her son to see. A pit of fear wedged its way into his stomach and he shoved it back down. Dean Winchester was afraid of nothing. "No." He responded. "But don't worry, I'll be safe." He promised, then turned up the radio, not wanting a chick-flick moment.

"I know you'll be safe. I just want to know that you're not doing anything stupid." He said over the music, glancing over at Dean, wondering if what he was going to do would be illegal.

"No, I'm not doing anything stupid either. It isn't illegal." _I hope, _he added in his thoughts.

Dean made the sharp turn into the amusement park, already disliking how many people were stocked into one park.

He checked the cost of parking on the many signs they had posted. $5 wasn't so bad compared to the other theme parks he'd heard of. To be honest, this was his first time at one, and probably Castiel's too. They pulled up to the paid parking pay booth. Dean rolled down his window, looking up at the worker with a glare while Castiel shrunk down in his seat, cowering.

Lucifer leaned against the car, his stained and cruel smile aimed at the smallest boy. "Hey Novak. How are ya?" He teased, laughing wickedly. "Dean, how have you been? Met any other gay boys yet?"

"Get off the car." He muttered angrily, revving the engine, and pushing away Joey with the hand he had free.

Lucifer laughed again, amused by the reactions he got when he pissed Dean off. "Hey, relax. You guys want to get in free?" He stood from leaning against the Impala. "Here." He held out two free passes into the park, but Dean barely spared a second looking at them. He glared up at Lucifer instead. "Have fun." Joey encouraged, waving the tickets in front of Dean's face. He frowned when Dean didn't take them, dropping them onto the dash of the car.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" Dean asked, looking down at the tickets hesitatingly. "You wouldn't do something like this for free."

Lucifer held a hand to his chest in mock surprise. "Dean, do you really think I'm that _heartless_?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips as Dean leaned forward a little, seeming to lose patience. "Listen-" He said, leaning down. "Michael didn't pay me for my latest services, and I want revenge. Also, I was thinking about taking out your brother-"

Dean slammed the car door open, jamming it into Lucifer, and Joey hugged his side. "Damn, it was a joke. Sam and me are getting closer though…" He joked, even though he was in obvious pain. "So you gonna help me?"

"Hell no." Dean said, driving off. For a little revenge, he held the tickets out the window while he waved goodbye, smirking.

Castiel smiled a little, relieved to be away from the boy who had ruined their lives enough. Dean had noticed it before, but now it seemed more prominent. Something, he wasn't sure what, but _something_ had passed between Lucifer and Castiel. Something unspoken, that they both knew and Dean didn't. He wasn't too focused on it though, and didn't let it hang on his mind.

Dean looked around the parking lot, following the pointing workers in bright orange vests that directed him to a parking space. He was shown to a section of the lot where most of the spaces were tight, and so he waited for a large van to move from a larger space. It began to pull out, and Castiel checked that they had everything they needed.

"Do you burn easily?" He asked Dean, who shook his head.

Either way he wouldn't need sun block since he was covered in layers. Besides the sun was behind clouds and it was cold outside. Nobody would need protection today.

"Watch the door." Dean warned Castiel, and they both knew he wasn't saying it for the sake of the Toyota Corolla beside them, but more so for the lining on his door.

He got out slowly, watching the rim of the door. It stopped a few inches before it came close to the silver-suede car.

Cas looked around the parking lot, making sure there were no cars coming as him and Dean crossed the lot and entered the ticket line. "Dean, I'll hold the place in line, and you go do your…thing." He said, trying to guess what Dean would be doing.

Dean nodded, suddenly dreading his meeting with ms. Novak. He couldn't be sure of what she was planning. He felt Castiel's blue eyes burning a hole into his back before he turned a corner and felt them trail off, losing him. He moved towards the left side entrance, near the restroom signs, and he spotted her. She was dressed up in a pencil skirt and button down, so he guessed that she had work soon. He swallowed down his fear, coming to stand before her confidently.

Her eyes skimmed over him, giving him a quick judgment, and he wasn't surprised to find the distaste she had of his fashion. He happened to like his jacket, and his taste in shoes was his problem.

Castiel's mother slid her hand into her purse still frowning down at him, and fear clenched in his stomach. A weapon? Why hadn't he brought his damn knife…

He was surprised to find that instead of a gun or shank, she drew a wad of cash. "Dean Winchester. Tomorrow is valentines day and you will make Castiel Novak your valentine, and ensure that his holiday is a most memorable and pleasurable one. This will serve as enough for spending money, I presume?" She also handed him two slips of paper. "And these are the reservation slips for the Patitio on Zachariah Drive. I have to go to work now. Goodbye." She was talking so quickly and left in such a rush that he didn't have time to say thank you. He struggled to implant the information into his memory.

"The Patitio?" He mumbled, guessing it was Castiel's favorite restaurant or something. But reservations? He didn't have a whole lot of fancy clothes, and if it was on Zachariah, it had to be some stuck up shitty black tie restaurant. He sighed, not liking the idea of the whole small-portioned, over-priced crack food. He slid the reservation slips into his wallet. He hated Zachariah Dr.

He counted out the cash next. Did she really expect him to spend $2,000 on a valentines day date? He had planned like $40 or something, not two freaking grand. How much was she paid, anyways? He stuffed the money into his leather wallet as well. Hopefully Castiel wouldn't need to look in it or anything. Otherwise it would ruin whatever screwed up plan that his mom had coming.

He felt a little bit of gratitude for her, but he still felt suspicious of her actions. Why would she have done that if she hated her son so much? She had done nothing but complain about Cas the first time he had met her, so why was she so accepting of him now? Why did she want him to be happy?

Riding roller coasters, eating lunch and messing around in the arcade. That was most of their day. Castiel had ridden his first roller coaster and they splurged money into cheap carnival style foods. Dean had even won himself a rainbow slinky in the arcade with the tickets they had earned.

At the end of the day, fireworks lit up the sky over the large lake at the center of the park, in honor of their recent opening. The light bounced off of the water and reflected off any shiny object in the area, making the light show a little more spectacular.

Castiel's head rested against Dean's shoulder in the Impala, watching the explosions from afar. He felt the heater blasting over him, making his face feel warm, and he felt his hair moving a little under the constant airflow. Eventually he got annoyed, so he pushed the vent flow away from his direction.

Dean moved his shoulder up, forcing Castiel to lift his head, and Dean caught his eyes. "Hey... So tomorrow is valentine's day, you know? I had a few things planned. What about you?"

Cas took time to think about it. "I guess I haven't really thought of anything besides your gift. I still haven't gotten you anything." He blushed, averting his eyes to check the time. It was only 6;30, so he had enough time to go shopping later in a last minute effort.

Dean laughed a little. "Same." He agreed, then took time to think of a solution while green and blue lights exploded across the sky. "I have an idea. Sam should be home tonight, so he'll take you shopping when we get home. I'll go somewhere else to buy for you and we'll be done in like half an hour." He suggested.

Castiel smiled brightly. "Okay. I want to get to know Sam better anyways. He still doesn't know about… us… does he?" Castiel asked his question carefully, knowing it was a sensitive topic for Dean.

Dean hesitated, thinking. He knew Sam wouldn't really care, and that he would probably welcome it. It was his father that he was worried about, since he had no idea how John Winchester would react. Maybe he wouldn't mind? "No. Neither does my dad." He finally responded, adding a small carefulness to his words. Cas could sense the dread of coming out to his father, and so he didn't want to bring that up again.

"It's fine." Castiel amended. "I didn't even tell Hannah yet… My mom, I don't even know how she found out... she's always been really, intuitive? I guess?"

Dean nodded, and at the topic of Castiel's mother, he again wondered why she had been so kind today. Well, as kind as she could ever hope to be.

The porch light reflected off the windshield when Sam came out of the house, and he held up a hand to block the light from the headlights. "Dean? What's the problem?"

The driver side door opened, and Dean stood out, one foot still in the car. "Sam, get in. We're going shopping. You need something for Jess tomorrow, right?" He asked, and Sam nodded, climbing into the passenger side of the car.

"Anything else wrong? Did you seriously text me to 'get your ass out here now' just because you wanted to go _shopping_?"

Dean nodded. "Should have answered your texts." Sam rolled his eyes as he fiddled with the seatbelt.

"Dean, I was on the phone with Jess." He said, and he finally seemed to notice the boy in the back seat when he caught a movement in the rearview mirror reflection. "Castiel?" He asked, turning in his seat.

Cas nodded to him. "Hello, Sam."

Dean looked between the two and he felt a small flutter of nervousness as he opened his mouth to speak. "We're, uh…" He trailed off, not sure how to start a conversation like this.

"Dating." Sam supplied. "I figured it out back at the party. I was there, remember?"

Dean laughed nervously, shifting gears and pulling out of the drive way and onto the street beyond their neighborhood. "Well, yeah." He finally said in return, shifting gears again, this time into drive.

Sam nodded coolly, as if completely understanding. "Does dad know?" There was a thick silence in the air, and they breathed it in each second Dean missed from answering. Castiel knew Dean was still worried about his father's reaction. He looked up to his father greatly, he knew, and he also could tell Dean wasn't too eager to tell John.

"No." Dean responded, and even Castiel could tell that Sam had made a silent promise to keep quiet.

Dean turned on the radio to fill the quiet car. Sam sighed a complaint, but was unable to do anything. Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole, just like Dean always said.

It was a long time of uncomfortable quiet before they pulled into the parking lot, Sam and Cas not feeling the connection Dean expected them to have yet. Sam hadn't been in contact with Dean as much, especially since he had moved into an apartment with Jessica. He had been planning to simply leave the family and go off the Stanford or Princeton or something.

_I'm a lonely little shit_. Dean realized. He had no idea where his father was most of the time and Sam had completely forgotten about him mostly. He had himself, and the impala. Cas, when he wasn't busy. Other than that, his friends were gone and his father moved too much to keep most of them.

As soon as they pulled into the mall parking lot, Dean had parked and left the two of them alone in seconds. He was going to need to rush this, especially since it was almost 7:00, and he had a show airing at 9.

"So..." Sam began, wanting to start a conversation as they entered the mall shop. "Do you like books?"

Castiel nodded, and he felt he could actually get along with Sam Winchester. "Yeah. What kind do you like?"

Sam seemed to lose color in his cheeks, almost as if he were embarrassed. "Mostly sci-fi ones. I know it sounds nerdy-"

"No! I like those ones the best too." Castiel interrupted as he began to defend himself for it. "I also enjoy books on the supernatural."

Sam smiled. "Cool! So have you read-" Sam was cut off as he spotted someone across the store. Castiel followed his gaze to a boy with brown hair, who currently had what looked like a cigarette, or maybe a lollipop stick protruding from his mouth. "Let's go." Sam urged, trying to rush them out of the store before the boy turned.

Castiel felt like he knew not to ask, and so he didn't, allowing Sam to contemplate whatever it was in his mind.

He instead followed Sam's quick and long stride to the central mall.

After a while of looking through the shops and windows and such, Castiel sighed in defeat. "I don't know what to get for Dean. I've never really needed to shop for him before, and there's not many things I know he enjoys."

"Valentines day?" He guessed, and Cas nodded. "He likes a lot of things. Mostly old and pointless vintage 60's related stuff." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I bet you could find some cheap tapes in F.Y.E. You've at least seen those in his car, right? It's the only music he has. Classic rock on old tapes."

Castiel nodded, though he didn't have that extensive of knowledge on what tapes, albums and music Dean already had or had no interest in having. "What kind of things have you gotten him?"

Sam picked his brain. "The only present I ever really have him was that necklace he always wears. Other than that, he's impossible to buy for. I don' think he'd want another piece of jewelry."

Castiel nodded, trusting what Sam said. He had always wondered where Dean had gotten that strange cord necklace. "What are some of his favorite things, then?"

"Pie." Sam responded automatically. "He has this unhealthy obsession with pie."

Castiel nodded. "I can put together a pie. I think I have most of the ingredients at home anyways…"

Sam nodded. "He likes cherry, apple, pecan… You name a pie and he's had it, he's loved it, he's wanting it right now.."

Castiel was attempting to remember if he had anything to be used as pie filling at home. "I think I have cherries at home, the ones in a can with the syrup?"

Sam laughed. "You're all set then. Came all this way just to follow me around the mall I guess."

"It's fine." Castiel responded, grateful and excited. He had a present for Dean, one he hoped would be a great one.

Sam had entered a few girl stored with a bright blush creeping up his neck, and he eventually selected a nice jacket, one he thought would look good with a few things Jess already had in her wardrobe. He paid for it and met Cas out side the shop, and then both proceeded to wander the mall in search of Dean or anything interesting.

Dean wandered around the stores aimlessly, clueless as to what Cas would want. He wasn't sure what books Cas was into, and he was pretty sure he already had most of the ones in the small book section of the mall's shopping center.

He had wandered into a clothing store, trying to find something he could see Castiel wearing when something caught his eye. It was tan, and sort of long. Was it a dress in a male's clothing store? Curious, he pulled it off the rack.

A trench coat was positioned on the black hanger, and he tried to imagine Cas wearing it. It was pretty adorable. The sleeves would be a little too long, and the belt most likely wouldn't tie all the way, but it would just add to the cute factor.

What the hell was he? Some girl shopping for his 4-year-old son?

He would get it anyways, a private feeling of guilty pleasure inside him. So what if he wanted to see Castiel in a too big coat? It would be fucking hilarious watching him stumble around in it. He tried to convince himself that's what he was doing when he purchased the coat.

He checked out with the coat, tying off the bag it came in.

Dean followed the mall map up the escalator and into the bookstore. He couldn't find any books that screamed out 'Castiel', and that was when he spotted a large table, a series laid out on it. It said it was new, so surely Cas didn't have it yet?

He picked one up. 'Supernatural' it looked interesting enough, but he wasn't sure how Cas would react. He bought one of the series packs, grabbing a few more newer books he didn't think Cas had yet. He walked out if the shop with two new bags, and felt a stab of excitement. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Castiel would enjoy the next day's events, Dean could tell. What could go wrong?

Even the tiniest **mosquito bite** wouldn't ruin a day as great as tomorrow would be.

Not even a **mosquito bite**.

Cas yawned, lifting himself up off his bed. He vaguely remembered last night, but he knew school had been closed for the day, announced last night on the news. Apparently most of the administrators would be at the principal's last-minute wedding, and they couldn't find enough people to work that day.

He felt a little glad, knowing that would be more time with Dean.

Castiel yawned again, and then looked to his calendar. A large heart was drawn around the square. He sat up suddenly, memories pouring into him. He had passed out at Dean's house. Dean must have carried him back here.

He looked over in surprise to his alarm clock. It was nine am, and Dean would be there at ten to pick him up. To Dean., less time was a curse, and so Castiel could only guess he'd really be here around 9:30.

He rushed downstairs, almost tripping over the side table like he almost always did. His mother stood at the counter, writing something down, and looked up as he entered the kitchen.

"Castiel." She said, annoyed. "Don't run in the house. What could you possibly be rushing for?"

"I'm sorry, mother." He responded. "Today is Valentine's day." He began pulling out the ingredients for a cherry pie, and tossing then on the counter. He ripped open a bag of flower, dumping most if it into a mixing bowl without measuring it. He added water, eggs, and a little bit if sugar, desperately mixing it while his mother watched him with curious eyes.

She only realized he was making a pie when he filled a pie pan with the dough. He attempted to spread it evenly, and she strolled over to stand by him.

She didn't help him, only stood there, pointing out his flaws like always. "You'll need a spoon to spread it evenly. This is what you get for procrastinating and sleeping in."

He quickly grabbed a spoon, smothering it over the pan. The spoon flung out of his hand when he was going to place it in the sink, he didn't even know how, and it hit his cheek. He didn't bother wiping it away, just threw the spoon back into the sink and retrieved the can of cherries and syrup.

He mixed faster, taking a spot of cherry and swiping it into his mouth. _Good enough_, he decided, and Castiel's mother didn't bother with a farewell as she left.

Castiel didn't mind, and he occupied himself with more pie rushing as 9:20 approached.

He spread the cherry into the pie pan over the crust dough, putting more dough on top and placing it in the oven. Castiel set the oven, bake 435, the quickest and safest way to prepare the pastry.

He sighed as he shut the oven door, leaning against the counter.

He had done it, the pie was baking. He glanced at the stove top clock. 9:33. Dean would be here soon, he always seemed to be early.

He was looking out the window, watching for Dean when the front door opened. His muscles tightened as he heard footsteps approach the kitchen.

He heard a few sniffs. "Is that pie?" Someone asked, slightly excited.

Castiel was still looking out the window, hoping Dean would check for him in the kitchen last, but someone turned him around, and he was looking at Dean, face bright red. He still had a mess on his face, and the kitchen was a disaster. Usually he had time to bake, and he wouldn't have done this bad a job. He could have had time to wipe up most of the things if Dean had gone to search up stairs, and he still-

Dean only laughed, kissing Castiel. The cherry still left on his mouth mixed into the kiss, and it was sweet. Dean smiled as he pulled away, resting his head against Castiel's. "Pie smells good, and I bet it'll taste good too." Dean wiped away the piece of dough on Castiel's cheek bone, smirking as he did so.

Castiel smiled, but then his shoulders dropped as he looked around at the mess in the kitchen. He collected paper towels off the roll, attempting to clean, and he noticed Dean helping him.

"Thanks." He said happily.

Dean glanced over at the oven with a little worry twisting his voice. "Cas, did you seriously rush to make that? You didn't have to destroy everything to make a pie I could have had tomorrow…"

Castiel nodded. "You were going to be here any second, and I wasn't going to delay our plans for the day."

Dean laughed. "You could have taken your time. I wouldn't have minded."

Castiel shook his head. "I would have minded." He led Dean out to the living room after clean up. He lifted a bag from the coffee table there, handing it to Dean.

He reached his hand into the bag Cas handed him. He pulled out a few empty tapes, waiting to be used to record his favorite songs and albums. "Thanks, Cas." He said, but he looked a little incredulous. "Where'd you get all these? I can barely find any, even online."

He shrugged. "We had a few empty ones around the house, and I've seen how many tapes you already had, so I gave them to you."

Dean grinned. "Thanks." He repeated. He lifted up his own bag.

Castiel untied the first one, and he could already tell it was clothing, judging by the weight and feel.

Cas opened in gingerly, taking out the trench coat with care. Dean loved to watch his face light up as he looked over it."Thanks, Dean." Castiel said, sincere gratitude in his voice. He slid it over his shoulders almost instantly, smiling widely. The sleeves were a little too long, but he looked adorable. Dean felt his cheeks grow hot and he instantly pulled back the blush. No cute emotions. But Castiel was just so adorable...

He distracted himself by handing the bags of books to Cas and clearing his throat. "I had no idea which ones to get you." He laughed, and Castiel smiled at each one in turn.

He looked down at the supernatural books in surprise. "Supernatural? It looks pretty cool." He looked excited to read it. He commented on the others as well. He placed down the books and leapt into Dean's arms. "Thank you!"

Dean laughed a little, surprised that he had liked it. "No problem, Novak." A sort of alarm tone sounded through the house, coming from the kitchen area, and Cas looked up expectantly. "Pie is ready!"

He felt slightly excited. This would be his first time tasting Castiel's cooking, and it was pie nonetheless.

He followed the boy in the trench coat into the kitchen, where he waited patiently off to the side while he opened up the oven.

The crust looked browned enough, and Castiel breathed in deep through his nose. "It smells good, at least." He mumbled. He pulled up the sleeves of his new coat, sliding on oven mitts and reaching his hands into the oven. He lifted it delicately, placing on the stove top with care. He turned off the oven and removed the oven mitts.

A knife was already sitting beside the pie, and Dean attempted to remember where the plates were in Castiel's house. He did a little searching, bumping his head on one of the cabinet doors in the process, and then finding a few paper plates.

"It's still hot." Castiel protested, but picked up the knife to serve it anyways. He pulled out a drawer to the right of the stove, randomly picking two plastic forks. He dropped one and got a new one as Dean washed the other one and replaced it in the drawer.

He began to cut as evenly as he could, down the middle and through the middle of those slices, successfully slicing it into eighths. He became lost in thought as he divided the pie, mindlessly cutting now.

"Are they thin enough yet?" Dean teased, and Castiel looked down in embarrassment to see that he had cut it as small as he could go. He hastily placed a chunk of it onto each plate. It wasn't perfect, but hopefully it would at least taste better than the glob looked.

It did. There was a small "mmm" from both of them. The cherried were sweet and the pie crust was toasted to perfection. They barely spoke as they ate, completely enamored with the pie and the time they were able to spend together.

Castiel placed down his plate as he finished, and soon Dean was retrieving another cherry glob. "Dean, thanks a lot for today." Castiel said in a quiet voice, and it surprised Dean. The day hadn't even started, so why thank him now? Not that he wasn't flattered by the gratitude…

"Why?" He decided to ask, not sure what he had done to deserve the thanks, not sure if he deserved one yet.

"It's just... This is one of my first holidays that I've actually been able to celebrate. And it's already amazing… I guess that sounds kind of stupid, but I've never even had a birthday. Like, a real one. Christmas, no. Halloween, no. Anything, no. This is my first legitimate holiday, and I'm grateful that I get to spend it with you."

Dean smiled playfully. "You probably studied through the holidays, nerd." He kissed Castiel's cheek, popping another piece of pie into his mouth, after the fact. "I'm glad I get to spend it with you, too. Thanks." Dean said in return, and was satisfied to see that Castiel's cheeks and neck lit up with color.

"You probably spent your holidays with a bunch of dumb stupid jocks like yourself." Castiel laughed. His phone began to vibrate on the counter next to him, but he decided to wait for a few moments before picking it up. He still had something else to say to Dean. "I think it's weird… I mean, we're taking this whole thing too fast, but I just don't care, you know?" Dean nodded, glancing down at Castiel's phone, but Cas continued, hoping to finish before the call rang out. "I don't care because I can't think of anyone else I'd rather love more than you." He finished, and Dean handed him his cell phone, their lips meeting as he did, and he smiled through the kiss, conveying his agreement as Castiel muttered a questioning "Hello?" into the receiver.

Hannah hesitated before she picked up her phone. She had been Castiel's friend for a while now, and she knew he might be busy, but she just had to ask. She should have asked yesterday when he had asked her for the hose, but she hadn't. Instead, she had delayed until the day of.

She picked up the phone in a sudden burst of confidence, though she still felt her stomach about to give out as she dialed Castiel's speed-dial number. It rang for a while, and she was afraid he wouldn't pick up. Then there was an end to the constant ringing, and a muffled feedback as someone said "Hello?"

"Hello Castiel." She said, nervously, moving the brown curls out of her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"Hey Hannah!" Castiel said contentedly, and he seemed to swap the phone to his other ear. "What's up?"

This was it. This was her chance.

"Do you think... Well uh how is your valentines day going so far?"

_Chance ruined, Hannah!_ She scolded herself. She glanced around the familiar soft shades of brown in her room. Where was she going with this conversation besides far away from where she wanted to?

Castiel wanted to say 'great', or to say 'chilling with Dean', although he remembered as his lips parted that he hadn't told her about Dean yet. He'd had the time, but he just hadn't known how to bring it up. "I'm just hanging around the house like always. How about you? Do you have a special someone yet?"

Hannah beamed with happiness. Did that mean that he was asking her…? "No… Do you want to-" She was cut off as Castiel seemed to move suddenly.

"Don't touch that!" He scolded. "No, I'm trying to talk to someone!"

She laughed nervously. Apparently he was with someone, and as far as she knew, he didn't have any younger siblings. He wouldn't be talking to his mother like that, and he didn't have any guy friends he ever hung out with.

"I guess that you're busy." She said, and there was hurt hidden behind her voice.

He seemed to be occupied again. "Stop, I said! I'm sorry, Hannah… What were you saying?"

"I-" She wanted to ask him about the person in the background, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt her throat closing up, and she knew if she spoke again, her words would come out in a sob. Castiel was her only friend, and she should be happy for him! So then why… Why was she feeling as if he'd betrayed her? Maybe it _was_ just one of his friends, over to hang out since neither had anything to do today…

She was going to cry if she spoke again, and so she hung up.

She tossed her phone onto her bed, but it bounced off and onto the floor. She didn't bother to retrieve it. Instead, she fell onto her bed in defeat. Why was she so stupid? Cas was smart, handsome, caring… of course he'd have someone to go out with today.

She raised her head to find her headphones and CD player, hitting the triangle that signified the play button.

The Script, one of her favorite bands was currently spinning away in the CD port slot, and she listened on and on to the same song in a loop.

_What am I supposed to do, when the best part of me was always you?_

_What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

The line went dead, and Castiel shrugged. "A poor connection perhaps?"

Dean shrugged. He had only heard small clips of their conversation. "Can I touch this now?" He questioned, gesturing to the knife that sat in the pie pan.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Could you be any more excited over a pastry?"

"Maybe. If I was eating it already." He said, and Castiel smiled at the ever-present sass. He loaded another blob onto the plate, serving himself another, yet smaller, portion.

"I wonder what had Hannah so upset? She sounded like she was embarrassed or something… Maybe she forgot the homework, or that there was no school?"

Dean was barely paying attention. His mouth was stuffed, almost ready to burst as he placed the entire slice into his mouth, scooping another onto his plate. Castiel smirked, pushing the entire pie pan to Dean. "Have the rest. By the way, that's disgusting." Castiel said, staring with pointed disgust at the overstuffed mouth of fruity pastry. Dean laughed as he swallowed.

"So... What should we do today?" Castiel asked, and Dean shrugged. "I have plans for tonight, but I wasn't prepared for today. I thought we'd be at school."

"Same." He agreed. "We could just look around town."

Dean nodded. "Sounds like a not-plan." He finished off his slice, wrapping the rest of the pie in tin foil and carrying it to the impala with Cas. "I hope you know I'm taking this home." He told him.

Cas grinned. "I knew it when I started baking it." He paused before getting into the impala. "What _are_ your plans for tonight?"

Dean was in the driver side by then, and leaned over to kiss Castiel sweetly. "You'll se later." He promised. He looked back up at the house after he had pulled away, happening to glance up at the second story window…

He quickly put the car into reverse, shooting down the empty road. That would be a conversation for a later date.

He was leaving today anyways, right? He'd be away for three weeks he had said… Why had he looked down at that exact moment though?

**John Winchester had just seen his son kiss a boy.**


	6. Chapter 6

The 1967 Impala bounced over the painted yellow concrete in the road, a small noise barely sensible to the riders. The driver directed the hardtop Chevy to a free space in front of a small bookstore.  
>The windows of the shop were streaked with condensation, and the passenger and driver took a minute to absorb the remaining heat of the car.<br>"You wanna go in there?" Dean asked, attempting to hide his dislike, but to Castiel, Dean's aversion was obvious. He shook his head, not inclined to go either way.  
>"You already bought me so many books. I don't think I'll need more for at least a few months." They both shared a laugh, climbing out of the '67 Impala.<br>They were both at ease, turning their heads to the shop signs up ahead, not many catching their interest. A hand curled around Castiel's and he looked down in surprise.  
>Dean's hand was wrapped around his own.<br>His eyes traveled up to Dean's face, which was a bright pink. "D-Dean?" He asked in surprise, and Dean glanced over to him, his green eyes defensive.  
>"What? I thought it... Never mind..." He mumbled, splitting their hands.<br>Castiel's head tilted to the side, and his mouth stretched into a smile, sliding his hand back into Dean's. He felt a warmth in his chest as he grinned brightly out across the shopping plaza. He was with Dean Winchester and proud of it.  
>Usually Dean didn't care for public affection, but today it seemed he was more sentimental than usual.<br>"Food." Dean sighed, ruining the moment as he took a deep breathe through his nose, inhaling whatever he was smelling.  
>"Didn't we just eat pie?" Castiel muttered, but he followed Dean anyways.<br>A small cafe style restaurant was positioned beside an office supply store, and Castiel could tell that was were they were headed.  
>Dean nodded towards the food shop. "That's where I smell it." He said, and Castiel took a deep inhale through his nose.<br>"I don't smell anything..." Castiel commented as he exhaled. He followed Dean anyways, and as a cold breeze passed by them, he took a step closer to Dean for warmth.  
>The boy next to him couldn't help but smile a little. "Cas, what did you want to do today besides wander around a cold place like this?" He asked, not wanting to keep his baby in a trench coat out in the cold any longer than he had to.<br>He felt Cas' shoulder lift beside him in a shrug of indifference. "I didn't really plan for much today. I have something, but it's at midnight anyways..."  
>Dean's head bobbed in a nod. "I have a few things planned. One of them starts at 3, but that was after we were supposed to get out of school. Damn principal and his wedding." He grumbled, and Castiel expressed his agreement.<br>"Doesn't Sam bus tables at that cafe?" Castiel asked, nodding towards the glass door they approached.  
>Dean nodded. "Yeah. He wants to get into law school someday, so he keeps up with all these different jobs and his school work to get tuition. He'll give us a discount." Dean told him, and Castiel learned something new about Sam.<br>"So if he wants to go into Law school, does that mean he wants to be a lawyer?" There were multiple possibilities with a law school degree.  
>Dean shrugged. "Maybe. I never really asked him. I don't talk to him much anymore. Him and Jess don't really like our family."<br>Castiel felt a flood of sympathy. "Why? I understand your dad, but Sam needs you too, right?"  
>"It's... Complicated. We have a bad past." Dean seemed to radiate the fact that he didn't want to discuss it, and Castiel accepted the silence. He couldn't imagine what had come between the brother's, who had once been so close.<br>The heat rushed against them as they entered the cafe, a large temperature difference between the outside and here. It felt nice to separate their cold fingers.  
>"I'm glad that you bought me the coat." Castiel commented, toying with the cuffs of the trench coat.<br>Dean smiled. Guilty pleasure, he thought, knowing he had bought it originally knowing Castiel would look cute in it.  
>He hid the color that swarmed his face, sitting with Cas in one of the back booths.<br>Sam smacked his hands down on the table. "Dean! What are you doing here?" He asked angrily, yet quietly at the same time.  
>"Woah Sammy just came for lunch." He said, looking around the shop. "Why what's up?"<br>Sam's eye twitched a bit, and Dean could read his brother's face in a seconds notice with that nervous habit.  
>"What are you hiding, Sammy?" He asked again, knowing this time.<br>Sam shook his head. "I wasn't hiding anything until you showed up." He accused, and left the table. "I'll get you guys two usuals."  
>"But I've never been here before..." Castiel called out a little too late.<br>"Eh it's fine. Sammy knows what he's doing." Dean reassured him, looking around the cafe and avoiding Sam's eyes.  
>His sight zeroed in on the person Sam was talking to.<br>Sam was speaking animatedly, waving his hands as he spoke with emotion. Dean's eyes fell to the person his brother was speaking to, and he called out his brother's name.  
>Sam looked over to Dean with surprise and regret etched on his face. He excused himself from the person at the table.<br>"Man, I thought you were still dating Jess?" Dean asked, and Sam sighed, rubbing his face.  
>"Dean, I am. What are you talking about?"<br>Dean nodded towards the boy Sam had been talking to. Sam was aghast. "Gabriel? No... It's just... He likes me, but I don't want to ruin our friendship, you know? He still doesn't know about Jessica."  
>Dean tried to contain his laughter. "Sammy, are you gay?"<br>Sam took a step back, his face the epitome of shock. "Dude, I'm still dating Jess. He's interested in me. I don't..." He trailed off, looking back to the other boy in the restaurant, hoping he wasn't being loud enough for him to hear.  
>"Listen, Dean." He said, leaning in towards them. "I've been friends with him for a while now. I can't let him know I don't return his feelings. I really don't want to ruin our friendship."<br>Castiel was silent until that point. Something in Sam's words set him off. "You can't keep up the game forever, Sam. He's in love. You need to tell him if you love him or not. Avoiding the problem won't make it go away."  
>Sam and Dean were both surprised, and Castiel nodded firmly.<br>Sam finally sighed, and he seemed to age a little with that simple exhale. "I know." He admitted, his eyes stealing a fleeting glance towards Gabriel.  
>"Hey!" Sam called, standing and moving towards Gabe's table without a goodbye or glance back. His shoulders were set firm as he sat on the opposite side of the boy.<br>His voice was lowered and so they could only hear small humming, but they could visibly see Sam hesitating.  
>He seemed to release something, but Gabriel didn't seem to have the expected reaction. He seemed happy and uplifted, instead of defeated. He was smiling, and they watched him pump his fist into the air.<br>Castiel shook his head in disbelief. "He lied." He said, and he was visibly upset.  
>Dean's hand covered his. "What's this all about?" He asked, searching the electrifying blue eyes. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"<br>Castiel shook his head, waving off his question. "It's nothing." He said, but he was obviously lying.  
>"Novak, you're never like this." Dean said, and they both knew it was true.<br>Cas felt the truth bubble to his to tongue, and he tried to bite it back. "Dean, I think I'm in the same situation as him." Castiel muttered, staring glumly out the window while hoping for something to change the conversation.  
>Unfortunately, Dean pressed on despite Castiel's obvious disliking. "Who is it then?" Dean asked.<br>Cas tugged at his lip with his teeth, buying himself time, even if a few seconds. "It's... Hannah..." He said sadly, in the quietest voice he could manage. Even then, Dean had heard him, and he felt bad for him.  
>"Cas... I'm sorry, man... I know you guys are friends, and I know you used to like her... If I hadn't butt into your life like this, you'd probably be in your dream college by now. You could have graduated early."<br>Castiel shook his head. "I wouldn't have anyways. I want this last year to be the best. This will be our senior year, and there's a lot I want to do before I get out of high school. Like prom." He suggested, and Dean nodded, still upset with his actions.  
>"Cas, I really am sorry." He apologized.<br>Cas was surprised by his apologies, and he intended to show it. "What do you have to apologize for?" He asked.  
>Dean's lips parted to form a broad and confident smile. "I kissed you first." He winked.<p>

Castiel turned away, embarrassed as Gabriel turned to look over to them, seemingly interested by their conversation. "He's eavesdropping." Cas reported quietly, and Dean turned in his seat to meet the peering eyes.  
>"Hi." He greeted, and they both watched Sam's shoulders stiffen as Dean spoke to Gabriel.<br>"We'll who's this lovely couple?" Gabriel said jokingly to Sam, who nervously stood and went to 'check on the orders.  
>"I'm Dean. This is Cas." He jerked a thumb at the waving blue eyed boy.<br>"Gabriel." He responded. "You guys are hitting it off over there. Might want to think about a room." He said, smiling at his own joke.  
>Dean smirked a little and opened his mouth for a come back when Castiel spoke up behind him.<br>"It's not against the law to express our love in public places, so I advise that you end the utilization of your vocal chords before we bring the T rating to an M."  
>Dean looked back to Cas in disbelief. "That was actually pretty good, angel." He smirked a bit, and Cas blushed. Dean knew that smile always got to him...<br>"I learned everything from watching you." Castiel finally responded. "And who said Angels are good? I could be a demon in disguise."  
>Dean faked considering. "Nope. No way you could be a demon. Me, probably, but you're too good for that."<br>Castiel shook his head. "Even the devil was an angel once." He commented. "I could burn for all the crap I might do for you, Dean."  
>Dean cringed at the word 'burn'. <p>

_"Dean, take Sam and run! Now Dean! Go!"  
>Dean ran as fast as he could at his father's words, stomping down the stairs, the 10lb bundle of his little brother tightly wrapped in his arms.<br>"Dad?" He whispered, wondering what was happening. He had heard his mother's scream and arrived at Sam's nursery to see the blazing fire, and yet there had been no sign of his mom.  
>He was coughing by the time he made it outside, the fire having spread fast and creating a lot of smoke.<br>"It's gonna be okay, Sammy." He mumbled to the crying baby, tears pourinf out of both of their eyes. "Dad's going to take care of it. He can handle anything!" He said confidently.  
>Dean watched the window to Sam's nursery explode from the heat and pressure, the glass pouring out onto the lawn. The flames had spread across the house quickly, and he could faintly hear his father yelling out.<br>"Mary!" He was shouting repeatedly, and Dean became worried. Mary was his mother's name.  
>What happened? He asked himself, worry flooding his mind.<em>

Dean shivered, even though it was warm in the cafe. He felt strange, and he wasn't sure if it was grief, regret, guilt, or any of the other crazy ass feelings he'd been getting lately.  
>Castiel looked up a short time after Dean had shuddered, examining him. "Are you cold?" Castiel asked, his eyes squinting.<br>Dean shook his head. He was silent though, lost in thought.  
>"Why do you think the devil fell from heaven?" Dean asked suddenly, a thought striking him.<br>"Well the bible says-" Castiel began, but he was cut off by Dean.  
>"Yeah, yeah some crap about being drawn to sin. But what was his first sin?"<br>Cas struggled to remember, not sure if they had taught him this in his church. "Lying maybe?" He supposed, shrugging.  
>Dean visibly relaxed. "You're not going to hell anytime soon. You're terrible at lying."<br>Castiel sat up defiantly, straightening his posture. "I'm a great liar." He protested. "Guess which one is a lie." He told Dean, and began to think. "I... I use the Internet regularly, and..." He struggled to think up a new one. "I hate fast food..." He tried to come up with another. "...and I... Like to..." He paused.  
>"Be on top?" Dean supplied, and Castiel's face became a bright red.<br>"N-no!" He stammered. "I... I-I mean... I like to drink coffee."  
>Dean shook his head. "You hate coffee." He said.<br>"No, I love it." Castiel said, but the simple twitch in his jaw bone alerted Dean that he was lying.  
>"Cas. You're not that hard to read."<br>Sam had left the kitchen, placing plates down in between the two boys that were having a stare off.  
>"Sam!" Gabriel called, and Sam looked around for his manager to ensure he wasn't watching when he ducked into the seat beside Gabriel's.<br>Castiel sighed under Dean's hard stare, giving in. "Okay, you're right. I hate caffeine, unless it's in soda."  
>Dean nodded, feeling smug as he leaned back, stretching his arms behind his head. One hand reached for a fry, and Castiel looked down to acknowledge the food.<br>A cheeseburger and a side of fries. Extra onions on the burger.  
>Castiel nodded his approval. "Looks good." He said, although he mostly only snacked on the salted potatoes, later allowing Dean to steal his burger once he had finished his own.<br>"So..." Dean began as he took cash from his wallet, dropping it on the table, an extra $5 on the tip for his brother. "Where do you want to head next?"  
>Castiel flipped open his phone, checking the date and time. Friday, February 14-th, and 2:48 p.m.<br>"You had that thing at 3, right? We should probably head to that." He suggested, and Dean checked his own phone.  
>"Crap..." He mumbled. "See ya, Sammy!" Dean called as he pulled Castiel along with him, trying to retrace his steps back to the book store were the Impala was parked.<br>Cas drew him to the front of a store. Passing through it would give them about 5 extra minutes.  
>"Cas, this is a-" he stopped himself. "Victoria secret?" He asked in distaste, and Castiel nodded.<br>"It's the only store with a useable back entrance." He confirmed, and Dean shuddered.  
>"Let's just get this over with." He mumbled.<br>Castiel shrugged. "I don't see what's wrong with it." He commented as they jogged through the store. "They can tell that we're only cutting through the store. People probably do it all the time."  
>Dean was silent until they exited. "I could feel the judgment. That's not okay." Dean said, and he jabbed a finger at Cas. "You're lucky you're so cute." He threatened. "Otherwise I wouldn't have trusted you. Besides, you can't lie to save your ass. You need me for that."<br>Castiel allowed him to ramble as they raced towards the black car.  
>"Why do we have to be so fast?" Castiel asked. "Isn't it fine for us to be late?"<br>Dean shook his head, thinking. "It's something I don't want us to miss." Dean promised. "Nothing fancy, but it's something." He finished off with that, leaving Castiel in suspense.  
>The engine roared to life with the twist of metallic keys, and Castiel buckled up, also having to reach over and buckle Dean in since he was obviously too distracted to do it himself.<br>Dean drove far above the speed limit, which meant he was driving like normal, but this time you could feel his urgency to be there on time.  
>"Dean, 2:54." Castiel reminded him, and Dean nodded his head, leaning forward a little, urging his baby to go faster. He silently apologized to her for pushing her this fast, promising a nice wax later on.<br>Castiel sighed, his shoulders dropping as he tried to guess where they were headed. It most likely wasn't a movie since the theatre was in the opposite direction. What else would Dean be rushing for? Reservations for something? A show perhaps?  
>He had no idea what kind of show Dean would have wanted to watch. He shook his head.<br>It has to be something else, he decided, glancing over to Dean's determined face.  
>Dean seemed to visibly excite, his eyes lighting up and his face brightening with a cheery grin.<br>"Cas, reach into the glove box and tie the cloth around your eyes."  
>Castiel raised an eye brow. "Why would I-"<br>Dean took his eyes off the road to stare into Castiel's eyes. "If you trust me, do it." He dared, and Castiel nodded firmly.  
>He trusted Dean, but not the world around them. He opened the glove department box, finding the blue cloth and tying it off around his head. As much as he wanted to cheat and peek out, he knew that he shouldn't.<br>Dean probably would have him under constant surveillance anyways...  
>He saw nothing, but he felt the Impala slowing, parking somewhere. He heard Dean shift the gear to park and the familiar sound of the engine falling silent.<br>Dean unbuckled his seat belt, and his door opened first. After a few beats of his pounding heart, Castiel was unbuckled and led out of the Impala and across what he could assume was a parking lot.  
>He felt curiosity willing him to reach up and move the blind fold, to disguise it as a nose scratch, but he restrained himself. This was a surprise that Dean was genuinely happy for, and happiness came rarely for the Winchester boy.<br>He could hear Dean giving long deep breaths as if frightened. "Okay... Okay..." He repeated, as if working up the courage for something. He exhaled slowly beside Castiel, and he squeezed Dean's wrist in reassurance.  
>"You've got this." Castiel promised, even though he was literally blind to the problem.<br>"Thanks, Cas. You see-"

"Actually, I don't see." Castiel corrected.

Dean punched his shoulder playfully. "I got these tickets for free, and I wanted to go, but now that I'm here, I'm kind of..." He didn't want to admit that he was afraid if anything. "I guess I'm just a little out of it." He improvised.  
>Castiel nodded, and he felt Dean's fingers begin working at the knot behind Castiel's head. "Dang, you tied it tight…" He commented.<br>The light burned his eyes a little as he squinted towards what Dean had pointed him to as the cloth fell from his face. He then realized it wasn't just the light, but also the bright white that the light was bouncing off of.  
>"A plane?" Castiel asked, a little confused.<br>"A jet." Dean corrected, leading Castiel to the stairs that entranced it. Castiel barely got a glance around the small runway and field they were in, before Dean rushed him onto the jet, handing two slips of paper to the man by the door.  
>"Just on time." The man reported, glancing down at his digital watch.<br>Dean nodded. "Great." He responded. Castiel sensed something off about Dean, and he studied his face worriedly.  
>"Dean, are you alright?" He whispered, eyeing the other passengers on the jet suspiciously.<br>Dean knew he wouldn't e able to hide it from Cas. "To be honest, I'm not a huge fan of flying." He revealed, avoiding Castiel's gaze.  
>"Then why are we here?" Cas asked in confusion.<br>"Cas. It was free." He said, as if that was the answer to everything. "Besides, I think you'll enjoy it." He said.  
>The man from the door had followed them into the plane and now stood at the front.<br>"Hello everyone! Today we'll be..." He waved his hands, asking for answer from the audience.  
>"Sky diving!" A few people shouted excitedly, and Castiel shifted from foot to foot, unsure of this.<br>"That's right, folks! Now, please remove all personal belongings, unless tightly secured in a personal bag attached firmly to body. Place all personal belongings in the baggage compartment, and we will be sure to get it back to you when we land." People began to take things out of their pockets, placing it into the provided bags and up into the bag storage.  
>"Thank you!" He said happily as everyone sat down, seemingly finished.<br>Dean was still digging a few things out of his pockets along with a few other people.  
>"Knife, keys..." He mumbled as he made sure he had everything.<br>"We have provided curtains for you to change into the jump suits, and we assure you that you will have privacy and that your clothes will be returned along with your luggage!" He implored, and people began moving towards the curtains to change into the colored suits they had been handed.  
>Castiel stood by Dean's side, unsure of what to do, even as he was handed a blue jumper.<br>There was only one dressing room left, and Castiel gestured for Dean to take it.  
>"Come on." Dean said, pulling Castiel into the small changing area as if he hadn't seen Castiel's suggestion.<br>They turned their backs to each other as they changed, but Castiel wasn't so sure that Dean had kept his eyes in his side, especially because of the smirk on his face and the way he carried himself as they exited.  
>Castiel tried to contain the raging color that pounded into his cheeks, and he saw Dean's green eyes scour over his tinted face.<br>The plane jostled a little, and Dean latched onto Castiel's arm.  
>Castiel watched the eyes widen. "Are you sure you're okay, Dean?"<br>"Only if the plane is." Dean responded, glancing around the small plane room.  
>"Okay sky-divers! As you follow me to this next room, ensure that your eye coverage is secured over your face tightly. If it's not, tighten the strap by tugging on it. Otherwise, you may suffer permanent damage to your eyes. In the next room I may have to shout, as the pressure and airflow creates a loud sound."<br>Passengers nodded, following the man into the next room, none of them as worried as Castiel about the 'permanent damage to your eyes' part.  
>The air flow hit them hard, most of the passengers stumbling back. Dean had a death grip on Cas' shoulder, holding himself up. Castiel reached a hand up to hold Dean's shaking hands, and he planted a small kiss on Dean's forehead.<br>Dean shook his head, standing up a little straighter. He seemed to be singing something, but Castiel couldn't hear what it was. He did know that singing calmed Dean down though, and he was glad that it seemed to be working.  
>They were all handed large green bags, and they could only assume they were parachute bags.<br>Dean seemed to still be breathing heavily, his chest moving rapidly.  
>"It's going to be fine!" Castiel shouted above the wind.<br>Dean nodded, feigning his bravery. "Just don't let go, alright Cas? I don't want you to get hurt or something!" He shouted, and Castiel couldn't hold back his smile. Trying to act as if he was facing this head on... He could tell easily that Dean was terrified.  
>Others around the plane lined up, following the instructor's hand movements. He almost stopped to tell them that they'd have to go separately, but looking into the eyes of the terrified Dean, he let it slide.<br>They were right behind the first man to go, his excited screams fading off into the distance as they fell downward.  
>Dean backed up a little, having second thoughts, but seeing Castiel prepared and brave, he set himself forward.<br>He adjusted the parachute pack, ensuring it was tight enough. He followed Castiel as he jumped.  
>"I'm a friggin idiot!" He shouted as he fell, his eyes shut, and his grip around Castiel's hand was crippling. Knuckles pushed into the palm of his hand, but he didn't care.<br>He felt the air rushing all around him, and he couldn't hear anything but the flow of wind past his face. His eyes were still shut tight, and his mouth was shut in an effort to keep out any unwanted bugs or air or something.

He knew his fingernails would leave crescents on the back of Castiel's hands, but he was scared as hell.  
>Surprisingly, Dean was still able to feel Castiel's hand tighten, and he was especially shocked that Cas still had feeling in his hand. He felt something tap his goggles, and he guessed it was Castiel's fingers.<br>Dean peered out one of his eyes, the falling sensation in his stomach growing as he looked down at the vast fields of green they were falling towards.  
>Dean opened his eyes wide in an effort to see Cas easier, and he couldn't help but worry.<br>His Castiel was falling.  
>What if the parachutes didn't work? What if they pulled them a second too late? What if-<br>Castiel pulled on Dean's shoulder, covering his mouth with his own. Dean pulled back, not used to Cas taking the lead, and kissed him back with more force than Cas had. He transferred his fear and love through the kiss, his hands still tightly entwined with Castiel's.

Kissing in air… exhilarating.  
>They watched the people below them slow with their chutes now deployed, and Dean looked back up to Cas in obvious worry.<br>Castiel smiled, mouthing the words 'I'll go first' since Dean wouldn't be able to hear him over the pounding wind.  
>Dean searched Cas' eyes for any sign of fear or doubt, but all he saw was excitement. He had to admit that it was pretty damn cool to be falling like this, especially side by side with Cas. He shook his head, volunteering to go, and Castiel nodded proudly.<br>Dean squeezed Castiel's hand a little before releasing it, holding Castiel's gaze until he pulled the cord.  
>He felt a jolt on his shoulders, the pack digging into his chest. "Shit!" He felt himself say, even though he couldn't hear it. He heard a distinctive whoosh of the parachute being released, causing more of the pull on his torso. He shut his eyes, feeling himself slow down quickly, and he watched Castiel plummet down some more before he pulled his own, the red tarp spreading to cover his view of Cas.<br>Dean looked about the field, most people already landed. He smiled triumphantly as he looked around the landscape. He could see his Baby in the parking lot down the road, and he could tell that the buzz of the wind in his ears had died down, although they were now ringing.  
>He watched himself approach the ground faster, and this time he was ready. Or he thought he was.<br>His feet hit the ground and he tumbled, tripping over the strings of his parachute, falling over. His ankle twisted the wrong way and he gasped out in pain as he fell face first into the ground.  
>Castiel had discarded his pack already, and he now rushed to Dean's aid, digging through the colored tarp.<br>"Dean?" He called out worriedly, pushing aside the red blanket to find Dean tangled up in the cord.  
>He laughed a little, looking down at the boy. He kneeled and untangled the knots around Dean's arms and legs. He cut his finger on one of the rungs, popping the cut into his mouth to suck off the blood. "Ow." He complained.<br>"You call that a cut?" Dean laughed, pointing to his forehead.  
>Castiel's eyes scoured Dean's face until he saw the obvious: a crimson red liquid leaking from a line across his temple.<br>"Shit, Dean! You can't pass that off as a minor cut! Why would you laugh at that?" He scolded, using his shirt to dab at the blood.  
>Dean felt the cloth touch his head, and he lied back into Cas' lap, laughing his ass off.<br>"We should do it again." He said happily, in a high from the blood loss from his head and the feeling of free fall.  
>"You couldn't do it again, even if it was free." Cas mumbled, knowing Dean was still ready to piss his pants after that experience. "You only liked the slow part." He pointed out, but Dean ignored him, staring up at the sky.<br>Castiel sighed. "Alright, Dean. Let's go get you patched up. You sound like you bumped your head pretty hard."  
>Castiel almost got himself tangled in the cords as well, and he left the parachute where it was. If the company couldn't ensure the safety if its customers, than it could at least ensure the clean-up.<br>He dug into Dean's pocket, taking out the Impala keys, and Dean didn't protest, too exhausted to complain.  
>Cas led him to the passenger side, but Dean shook his head. He insisted to drive.<br>"Can't you stop doing things that make you feel manly even when you're hurt?" Cas asked, and Dean gave him an award winning smirk in return, though he didn't seem to put that much effort into it. He still seemed drowsy, and Castiel was hoping he didn't have a concussion.  
>Castiel popped the trunk from the driver's side, his cut irritating him when it bumped against the rough plastic on the switch.<br>He opened the black trunk door, looking through the different things Dean had piled back here. His nose scrunched up when he found a bag of old groceries that had begun to rot, and he tossed those outside the trunk, not wanting to touch, smell, or think about them any longer.  
>His hand brushed over something sticky and he jerked his hand back. He'd have to clean out the trunk sometime soon. He dug under a few more duffel bags and such, his hand brushing against a hard plastic.<br>He tugged on it, hoping it was the first-aid kit. It got caught on something and he pulled again.  
>The first-aid kit came out fine, but something else caught his eye as it tumbled out of the trunk.<br>A small packet fell out of the trunk of the impala, and Castiel's eyes widened.  
>"D-Dean." He said, loud enough for him to here the anger in his voice. "Dean Winchester!" He repeated, his voice booming with anger.<br>Dean had climbed out of the car, following the path Cas had taken to the back of the car.  
>"Yeah?" He asked, his tone giving away his slight worry. Cas had never been this angry.<br>"What the hell are those?" He pointed accusingly down at the packet of cigarettes, never breaking eye contact with the guilty green eyes that glanced down at the laminated pack and bounced back up to meet Castiel's gaze.  
>"Cas... I can explain..." He started.<br>"Good. What the fuck are those?" Dean jumped a little, and even Castiel was surprised that he had let that word escape. Usually the curse words came from Dean's mouth, but Castiel didn't allow leniency.  
>Dean tugged at his jacket sleeve a little. "They're cigarettes, but-" he stopped himself. He wouldn't lie to Cas. He had been smoking them. Often. "I mean, I... Cas, I smoke, and I..." He trailed off, worried by how upset Cas appeared now.<br>"Dean, these things are freaking killing you! That's how my dad fucking died!" He shouted, and Dean avoided his gaze, sympathy filling his heart as he recalled Castiel's father's story.  
>"Cas, I know, it's just-"<br>"It's just that you took the time to become addicted, Dean. And you did it behind my back? Even worse. I bet you weren't even planning to quit."  
>Dean had actually wanted to, he just didn't know where to start. He shook his head though, knowing he probably wouldn't have gone through with the whole quitting thing. "Cas, I thought about it, I just didn't want to. I...it's something I enjoy Cas."<br>Tears were streaming down Castiel's face. He had been closest to his father, more than anyone in the world, and his father had died smoking. His mother had changed after that, becoming an alcoholic, abusive mother, and then transitioning into the astonishing and cruel office worker she was now.  
>Dean was shaking badly, not from anger but more so fear. He had sworn to Cas that he wasn't smoking, even though he was. That same day he had stashed all his cigarettes into his trunk, hoping Castiel wouldn't find it.<br>"You lied to me, Dean. You swore to God that you didn't smoke, that you never wanted to." Dean could tell from his tone that Cas was cross with him, and the sadness and feeling of betrayal flowed from Castiel's mouth, hurting them both as he said the obvious out loud. "You do smoke. I thought it was car exhaust I smelled on you, something you got from working on cars so much. I kept pushing away the stupid thought that you were smoking, even though it was right in front of me. I didn't want to believe that you'd betray me like that."  
>Dean's green eyes searched the pebbles on the ground as if they had the response he should give, but apparently there was nothing he could do.<br>Castiel's crystal and tear-wet eyes searched his face, kicking a small piles of gravel, sending it scattering across the ground. He wanted to break down crying, but at the same time to strike out at Dean, except he did nothing.  
>Dean seemed to not want to say anything in response, and so Castiel spun on his heel, leaving Dean to pick up his crap pack.<br>Castiel didn't bother to grab any of his stuff, not even his trench coat. Why bother? It probably smelled like Dean's cigarette breath anyways.  
>He left in a huff, the sound and feeling of the gravel under his feet the only sound in the lot, until Dean spoke.<br>"C-Cas..." He began, running up behind him and grabbing his arm.  
>Castiel swatted at him, forcing him off. "No. You know how I feel about smoking and crap. Not to mention the enormous lie you've told me numerous times!" He shouted, and the other people packing their things in their cars turned their heads at the commotion.<br>Dean scowled at them, then turned to Cas with sad eyes. "Cas, I'm so sorry, it's just... I..." He didn't know how to finish. Was smoking really worth it? He remembered the last time he tried to quit, ending up shaky and aggravated, easily irritated. Probably because he had cut himself off completely from nicotine, without taking it slow.  
>He shuddered, remembering how sick he had felt.<br>"Dean, let go of my hand." Castiel said quietly, yet sternly. He yanked his hand back, leaving Dean to stumble forward a little from the force.  
>Castiel stormed off towards the exit of the parking lot, swearing to himself that if Dean tried and stop him, he'd try his best at kicking ass.<br>Dean knew it was a sensitive time as he watched Cas' retreating back, his shoulders hunched up in tense frustration. He knew it was probably the wrong time to do it, but he was stressed.  
>He picked up the pack from the ground, tugging out a cigarette and situating it on his lip. He held a hand around the tip, where he held the lighter, igniting it. The wind blew out the lighter and he tried again, finally getting more than a spark. He felt tears stinging his eyes, the cold making it worse.<br>Taking a long draft of smoke, he realized that Cas had left his jacket. That meant that Cas was walking out in the freezing cold, with a wind chill.  
>He's as about to climb in the impala and go after him, but he realized that Cas would get even more upset. After all, Dean smelled like fresh smoke.<br>He watched Castiel's back, and as the blue eyes boy turned a corner not so far ahead, he happened to look over to Dean. He froze, his gaze locked on the cloud of smoke that drifted above Dean's head as he released his breath.  
>He seemed to shake a little, then ran, a hand reaching up to his eyes to wipe away the salty liquid falling from his eyes uncontrollably.<br>Dean sighed, scratching the back of his neck and tucking the cigarette back in between his lips. He felt the warmth of the dark gas as it brushed against his outer lips, and he dropped the small white tobacco stick, climbing into the car.  
>Even if Cas was pissed, he couldn't leave him in the cold like that.<br>Dean glanced into the rear view mirror as he backed out, but he groaned, opening up the door again and going around to close the trunk.  
>He found the blue shirt and dark hair some ways down the road, and he pulled over to see a homeless man, looking at the car as it slowed down by him.<br>_Shit, I look like some creep..._ Dean thought, reminding himself that Cas was wearing black pants and not brown shorts.  
>He went a little faster, pulling up to having traveled a mile. Had Castiel gone the other way? He made a quick U-turn, heading down the road again to check for Cas.<br>He ducked his head as he passed the homeless man, knowing he looked like even more of a creeper, passing by a second time.  
>Dean had to double check the next blue shirt, but he had spotted Castiel.<br>Cas glanced towards the source of the engine sound, recognizing the 67's engine almost too easily.  
>He ignored the horn that sounded next, honking at him as an encouragement to look towards the car. Cas wouldn't give him the satisfaction.<br>The honking eventually came to an end, and now it was only the small purr of the car engine as it followed steadily behind him.  
>Castiel's gaze was focused straight ahead, not paying attention.<br>Mom was right. He thought. I screw up everything.  
>His thoughts traveled to his father inevitably, and as he thought, he heard the impala window rolling down. He ignored his name, only thinking about his father, Chuck.<br>Chuck had been a good man, and an exceptional father. Castiel looked down at his dark shoes, thinking more about the pajamas his father used to wear, Christmas ones in the summer and sunshine ones in the winter. The ridiculous games they'd play, using only their imagination.

How many times had Castiel said "I'm hungry" and his Dad responded "Hi hungry, I'm Dad."?  
>Castiel was age 14 when he died, leaving a permanent scar on his entire family, seeming to affect his mother the most.<br>She had turned to the life of a recluse, never leaving the house except to buy alcohol on the measly amount if money she had, that she wasn't giving up for groceries. No, it was her son's job to get enough money to pay off the house, and that meant he usually skipped all of his breakfasts, relying on the three or four dinners a week and free school lunch to get by.  
>He had never stolen, but many times he was tempted to, before he remembered that this was not the job God had intended if him. And so instead of sinning, he worked hard through the struggle up until he was starting high school, and his mother bought a brand new wardrobe and a new house, starting up a new life with an extensive career.<br>Now Castiel was in his senior year, acing his classes and hopelessly in love with a criminal.  
>I'm in love with a criminal. He thought, and that reminded him of some sort of song lyrics. I'm also in love with an asshole. He added to that thought, still ignoring Dean's calling.<br>He heard the Impala come to a stop altogether, and after the door opened and closed, he wasn't surprised that he heard footsteps.  
>Castiel walked on, hoping Dean wouldn't touch him, wouldn't look into his eyes with those green ones. He knew that if he looked at Dean he'd want to kick his ass, to run away screaming, but he didn't want to do that…yet. He wanted him to see how much he had screwed over their relationship.<br>Dean's steps fell behind him, and he could soon barely distinguish the taps of his shoes compared to Dean's.  
>He took a shaky breath, wondering why Dean was still following behind him, being silent again. "I'm going home, Dean." He said, still not turning, although his feet came to a rest from walking endlessly.<br>To be honest, he had no idea which way he was going, and he could hear Dean's fake smile in his next words. "You're heading out of town." Dean retorted, and Cas could feel the heavy pressures inclination to turn around, but being stubborn, he didn't.  
>"What is there for me in Waterford?" Castiel asked, talking about the town he saw on the sign, three miles away. That wasn't too bad if he made headway. He felt his feet shift above the concrete sidewalk, lifting and coming back down again as he started the trek.<br>"Shitty neighborhoods, bad food, no place on the map." Dean exemplified, adding on a few more. "Nowhere to stay but the street, large and growing crime rate, not to mention that there's no school around."  
>Dean held his breath as Castiel continued to walk. Was he seriously considering leaving? What the hell, I mean his entire life is back there, he thought thinking back to Castiel's house. Everything he loves is here, so why the hell would he go?<br>Then Dean remembered what Cas had said to him a while back...  
><em>"Dean, you're the thing I love most in this crack world. Everything else, it just doesn't matter as much anymore."<em> He had confided, and he tried to remember what had started the conversation. He think they'd been cleaning out his room, and he had filled up two and a half trash bags of things that looked like they'd be important to other people.  
>He remembered it more clearly now, remembered how Cas had mindlessly tossed a few trophies and books he'd already read.<br>Cas would leave, and it wasn't because of his mother or any other bull shit. It was Dean's fault.  
>Why the hell had he lied to Cas in the first place? He should have told the damn truth…<br>His eyes searched the ground, seeing the pale concrete and nothing much else except a few pieces of loose gravel and stones. The grass was growing over onto the walk, and soon the sidewalk ended completely, leaving only grass and road ahead of them.  
>The pavement was dark as Castiel continued, not stopping. He would go back for his cash and stuff later, but not until Dean stopped following him.<br>He took a wide turn, back towards Uriel city. He ensured that his eyes were glued to the left when Dean came to walk beside him on his right. "Get the hell away from me."  
>He felt a shift in the sir behind his back and reached up a hand to stop Dean's attempt to put his coat on for him. His eyes shifted and he finally met the guilty green ones.<br>"Dean, leave me alone. I swear, I'll-"  
>"Do what?" Dean asked, letting his hands fall by his side, the trench coat heavy in his hands. "Cas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to..." He quieted.<br>"To what? Find out? You think I'd rather not know why you were dying from lung cancer?" Dean was silent as the harsh words poured from Castiel's mouth, but Cas felt no regret. "It's either you care about me enough to quit, or we quit." He said, and when Dean went to protest, Castiel spun, shouting now. "You're being stupid! Do you know how easy it would have been to say yes, that you smoked? Why are you so god damn selfish?!" He accused, and Dean felt a spark of something inside him when Castiel called him selfish.  
>"I'm selfish? Did you ever stop to think that maybe it was my choice? Because it was, Cas. I made the choice to smoke and to lie to you. You're the one trying to take away my choices." He said angrily. He felt guilty as he let his mind and mouth go auto-pilot, but he didn't take them back. "If you're father died, so what? Is that my problem? He was probably some dumb shit, dead beat!" Shit.<br>Castiel's hand flew up, decking Dean in the face. "Ass hole!" Cas shouted. He broke into a sprint, running away from Dean, but not before Dean spotted the hitch in his shoulders, the struggle against the lump in his throat, and the tears.  
>Dean's eyes were wide, and he was breathing heavily. He didn't mind the blood running from his nose. He had just made fun of Castiel's dead father and his fucked up life. What had he done?<br>He stared after Castiel, shaking at the knees. He was only afraid now; terrified, horrified, that he would lose Cas.  
>He knew that Castiel's life was a living hell right now, that his mother was abusive and never happy with her, what she would call, worthless child. He knew Cas was bullied in school everyday. He knew that Cas had literally no friends besides Sam, Hannah, and himself. He looked down the street, Castiel's figure smaller than ever. Even if he raced back to the impala, Dean knew he wouldn't get in.<br>All these things in Cas' life, every single one were a result of cigarettes. His only true friend, his dad had died. If Castiel's father was still alive, he probably wouldn't be studying ever single day of his life and avoiding social interactions at all cost.  
>Dean began to run.<br>He would promise to stop, even though his promises now seemed empty. He couldn't help but be slightly amused at how fast Cas had burned out of running.  
>Luckily Dean was still in shape from football season, running almost effortlessly to Castiel's front side. He ignored all the pride he had to muster this apology.<br>He looked down to Castiel, watching his shifting eyes. He was currently glaring off somewhere in the near space, attempting to step around him, his arms crossed, eyes burning with hatred.

"Move."  
>Dean grabbed his wrists, and Castiel glanced up at him, not feeling guilty for the blood running down his nose. "What?" He asked, avoiding his gaze.<br>"Cas, look at me." Dean said.  
>Blue eyes darted to green, and an electric silence passed between them.<br>Emotion replaced that electricity in seconds, and Dean shifted his weight to dig the cigarettes out of is pocket.  
>Castiel winced as he saw them, until Dean pried open Castiel's fingers and put them in his hands.<br>"I'm stopping. Today." He said, and Castiel shook his head.  
>"No, Dean. You lied once, and you promised me that lie at least once every week if not more. Every time I spoke about it you said you never had any interest in cigarettes. I can't forgive you. Besides… My dad is a dumb-ass dead beat, remember?" He huffed. "You're no better than every single ass hole at that school."<br>Dean felt worse as he heard the obvious said out loud, and it hung between them as if they were two posts with a heavy rope between the two.  
>Dean was nodding, and as he realized this, he formed words to follow. "I know people say forgive an forget, but I also know its impossible to forget something like this. I know I have to earn your trust again, and I'm going to redeem myself to you, Cas."<br>Castiel's fingers owed around the white and green packet, and he nodded a little, pleased with Dean's answer. Though he wouldn't forgive him so easily, he would accept this for now.  
>"I'll... Give you a chance, Dean." He said carefully, and Dean could tell there was something else. "But I'm not going to forget what you said."<br>"Cas, I didn't mean that crap I said about your dad, man. I don't want you to forgive me for that, understand? Don't forgive me, just keep kicking my ass for it. Punch me again if you want to, I just need to pay for what I said."  
>Castiel shook his head, pointing towards the sky. "God delivers proper punishment in time." Castiel taught, and Dean nodded. "And if he doesn't, maybe I will punch you."<br>Although he wasn't religious, Dean knew he'd get his karma somehow.  
>"Cas, I know you'll still be pissed for the next few days, but I'm stopping this stupid addiction right now." He told him.<br>Castiel nodded, his fist tightening around the pack. "Good. It's good that you know. And thank you... For quitting. It's just that- Well I'm afraid to lose you like I did Dad." He said, sniffling a bit. He looked to his left, a car coming down the road at too speed.  
>Castiel underhanded the packet if smokes, chucking them underneath the car as it passed.<br>The pack was crushed, no hope for retrieving the tobacco.  
>Dean was afraid to wrap his arms around Castiel, and even as he did, his fear was confirmed when Castiel's shoulders tensed, and he was shoved away. He led Castiel in silence towards the impala.<br>Dean shied away from Castiel from then on. He was borderline walking in the grass when Castiel took a small step closer to him. "Dean, stop acting like that. You can walk on the same sidewalk as me. Just don't… Don't expect things to be the same for a while…"  
>Dean looked up at him as he wiped a small bead of sweat from his hairline. The sun was beating down on them and he was partly blinded from the squinting, but he could see Castiel's hurt eyes.<br>They spotted the impala someway down the street ahead of them, and they didn't bother looking down the empty road for cars.  
>Castiel looked up for a fleeting glimpse at the darkening sky. It would be night soon enough, most likely by the time yet got home. Castiel didn't speak to Dean the entire ride home, and Dean found it rude to turn on the radio, so he refrained himself, instead finding himself humming Metallica when the car engine was loud enough so that Cas wouldn't hear him.<br>Once back at Dean's house, Castiel opened the car door, ready to get out immediately.  
>"G'night Cas..." Dean mumbled as the car door slammed shut. There was the answer to the obvious question: are you still mad?<br>He rubbed at his eyes, looking back up towards Castiel, who swatted at his arm as if something bit him.  
>It looked like <strong>a<strong> **mosquito** **bit Cas.** He shouldn't **worry** so much.  
>Dean's hand pushed against the car door as he tugged on the handle, pulling himself out of the Impala. Hopefully he wouldn't end up wallowing in self pity tonight.<br>He felt a mosquito bite him as it had Cas, most likely the same one. He smashed it flat, the blood mark staining his brown leather sleeve. He was disgusted to have an assortment of random people's blood on his arm, so he wiped at it furiously.  
>"Gross..." He grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and heading up towards the door. He twisted the key in the lock, opening up the pale white door. He tossed his and Castiel's bag onto his couch, about to head into the kitchen for dinner when he remembered the reservation tickets in his wallet. He glanced at the clock. They would only have 2 minutes to get ready and be there, definitely not enough time.<br>He shrugged. Castiel had even said that he preferred fast food before. Ms. Novak could suck a-  
>He crouched low as he heard a faint noise coming from upstairs. It was repetitive, although not in a set beat.<br>His feet seemed to make too much noise in the sudden silence, and he crawled as quietly as he could towards the knife block. Pulling out a kitchen knife and his cell phone, he dialed Castiel's number.  
>He had almost hit 'call' when he heard a sad voice, one he recognized well.<br>"Dean?" Sam stood at the foot of the steps, dabbing at his eyes. He stood up straighter when he saw it was in fact his brother, and he blinked a few times, trying to dry out his tears. "Why are you home so soon?" He asked casually.  
>Dean sighed placing down the knife. He held out one of his arms, motioning for Sam to come over with a few flicks of his fingers.<br>Sam followed him into the living room where they both sat down on the couch, Dean pushing the bags he had thrown there into the floor.  
>"What happened, Sammy?" He asked, and Sam swallowed back the sob that echoed in his throat. He was practically choking as he tried not to cry in front of his brother.<br>He seemed to give in to the feeling, a choked sigh falling from his throat and open mouth. "Dean, It's Jess."  
>"What about her? What's wrong?" Dean asked worriedly, shifting his position on the sofa.<br>"She d- she b-" he began, but he never seemed to finish any of his sentences. He didn't look like he was able to.  
>"She broke up with you?" Dean asked carefully, knowing it was a sensitive topic, especially since Sam had been closer to Jess than their own father.<br>He shook his head, hugging himself, his eyes wide with terror. "Worse." He mouthed silently, and Dean's eyes shifted towards Sam's horrific expression.  
>"Sam, she isn't..." He started, but he cut himself off. That was impossible. Why the hell and how the hell would she...<br>"Dead." Sam spoke. "Dead. Jessica is dead." He cried out. His jaw twitched, and his eyes were still wet with tears. "What the hell, Dean? Mom frigging died the same way. And... A few nights before this shit, guess what? I had night area if Jess burning alive. Now she's dead, and the fire department is at our apartment. I... I couldn't get her out in time... She- We-" he stopped, looking towards Dean. Remember how Mom's legs got caught under the piece of roof? Jess got crushed by the roof too, and she was pinned to the ground just like mom."  
>Dean shook his head. "Sam... Hell, man. It was just a coincidence, alright? Mom and Jess died like that, but who knows, right? Maybe it was just some weird hallucination."<br>"Dean, I know what I saw. It's just too similar, don't you think?" He pressed urgently, encouraging Dean to believe him. He sank back into his seat as he watched Dean continued to look puzzled.  
>"Well what about the nightmares?" He asked, hoping Dean would at least believe him on those. "I saw her in the exact same position as the one she died in, the exact same chunk of ceiling and fire!" He said, but Dean looked at him as if to say 'you're crazy'<br>He let out a breath of frustration, slamming a fist against the arm of the couch. "Damn it, Dean, I know what I saw!"  
>Dean shook his head. "Sammy, you aren't psychic or anything, okay? It's just a coincidence, trust me."<br>"I'll trust you when you trust me." Sam protested, and Dean looked up at him angrily.  
>"You're blaming yourself, aren't you? For Jessica's death?"<br>Sam's eyes widened a fraction, glancing away from Dean's hard gaze for a moment before meeting the hard eyes once more.  
>"If I had warned her-"<br>"About what? Tell her you saw some crazy ass dream if her bursting into flame?"  
>"Yeah, Dean! Maybe I could have saved her! If she had known, we could have bought a new apartment, made sure fire hazards were gone completely-"<br>"Maybe?" Dean repeated. "Sam, there was nothing you could do." He sighed, rubbing his temple. "How did the fire start?"  
>Sam shook his head. "They already caught the pyromaniac. Some arsonist going by the name Azazel. He was on some bad drugs though... His eyes were like a bright yellow. It was kind of creepy, to be honest." Sam admitted, looking out the window. "He confessed to mom's fire too." He confided, and Dean felt his fist bundle up against his thigh.<br>"Who the hell is this guy? I'll kill him." He said, a strong vengeance tempting his mind. It was sated when Sam told him about the death sentence the man would serve for multiple fires across the country.  
>Dean smirked with a cruel amusement. "Good. The asshat got what he deserved."<br>Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."  
>Dean glanced over to Sam, and quickly looked away when Sam looked over. Dean was going to find out the whole story soon enough.<br>"Well it's late, and I want to sleep." Dean said, putting on a fake smile.  
>Sam saw right through that smile. "Did you get in an argument with Cas?" He asked, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his forehead.<br>Dean shrugged. "It was bound to happen. Perfect couples are fake ones."  
>Sam nodded in agreement. "Hey, do you think I could..." He trailed off, not sure how to ask if he could stay here. After all, his only home had burnt to the ground after he had come home from work.<br>Dean nodded. "Stay as long as you like." He responded, catching the question that hasn't been stated. "Just me and dad here, but he's on a business trip. He won't be home for a few days." As he mentioned his father, he remembered his dad's gaze as him and As had made out in the impala. He swallowed down his guilt and worry, instead turning to the staircase. "Good night." He mumbled to Sam, who repeated the goodbye.  
>Dean almost tripped when he reached the stairs, but he quickly righted himself, ignoring Sam's laughter at his stumble.<br>Dean climbed the stairs, his hand trailing along the railing. He twisted the brass knob on his door, slamming his shoulder into the door. The hinges were rusted and don't allow him to easily open his room. He suddenly felt jealous that Sam was allowed to move out of the house at age 17, while Dean was stuck under his father's roof until he had a stable job.  
>Dean's thoughts drifted to where we wanted to live in the future. Probably somewhere on the east coast with Cas. And while his husband became the president, he'd be doing some other job... He still wasn't sure what he wanted to do, though.<br>He shook his head to clear his thoughts as the door gave way, sending him tumbling into his room.  
>He recollected himself, dropping back with his arms open. He fell into the sheeted if his bed, ending tangling up in them as he fell asleep, hoping that nothing would haunt him that night.<p> 


End file.
